


Tales from Isles

by MadWitchDelilah, persephone (lady_Godelle)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Headcanon, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Chronological, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Some Humor, some horror
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWitchDelilah/pseuds/MadWitchDelilah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Godelle/pseuds/persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Тш-ш! Ты слышишь? Слышишь шепот волн Великого Океана, сплетни южных ветров, горделивое молчание тивийских льдов? Слышишь вольнолюбивую музыку Морли и песни далекого Пандуссийского континента? Острова таят множество секретов...<br/>Я расскажу тебе их истории. Много историй! А ты на досуге поведай их кому-нибудь еще".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дневник Дауда: Лиззи Страйд

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник рассказов, написанных на основе книг, записок, обрывочных фраз и любых других игровых фактов. * Tales from Isles – Истории с островов.
> 
> Также публикуется на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4612706

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ирония Дануолла или моей жизни в том, что спустя столько лет мой лучший вариант – Лиззи Страйд..."

_[Отрывок из дневника Дауда]_  
  
      Прошло два дня с тех пор, как я вытащил Лиззи из Колдриджа. Она хочет немедленно отправиться на «Ундину» и оторвать голову Уэйкфилду, но я считаю, что прежде ей нужно прийти в себя. В таком состоянии она не сможет оторвать голову и речной миноге. В ответ она злится, мечется по комнате, словно раненый зверь, но признает мою правоту. Одаривает меня злобным взглядом и скалит острые зубы.  
      Она не знает, что промедление может стоить жизни больше, чем только нам двоим. Но я не стану торопиться. Не допущу этой ошибки.  
  
      Она сидит рядом и наблюдает за мной, пока я изучаю планы Ткацкого квартала и подходы к реке. Бесцеремонно рассматривает мои вещи: оружие, боеприпасы, загадочные амулеты. Я не возражаю. Некоторое время с ее стороны не раздается ни звука; удивившись, я поднимаю взгляд. Лиззи читает, прислонившись спиной к окну. Пряди волос падают ей на лицо, глаза медленно движутся по строчке, длинными пальцами она резко переворачивает страницы. Все тело покрыто синяками: ей крепко досталось в Колдридже. Но выглядит Лиззи совсем… невинно.  
      Почувствовав, что я наблюдаю за ней, Лиззи отрывается от чтения, и на краткое мгновение я вижу смущение в ее глазах. Она захлопывает книгу и бормочет что-то про глупую писанину. Приглядевшись, я разбираю название — «Примечательные порты».  
      Лиззи родом с Морли и в юности избороздила все моря, пока несколько лет назад не осела в Дануолле. Я знаю, она скучает по тем временам.  
  
      Лиззи подходит ближе и усаживается на край стола. Я склоняюсь над картами. Глупо отрицать: Лиззи привлекает меня — но я не хочу, чтобы она это видела. Как назло Лиззи начинает разговор.  
      — Кто же был твоим помощником… — вдруг спрашивает она.— Билли? Бенни? И как это произошло?  
      — Она предала меня.  
      — И ты убил ее?  
      — Нет.  
      — Приказал своим людям убить ее?  
      — Нет. Я ее отпустил.  
      С минуту Лиззи просто смотрит на меня. Потом фыркает.  
      — По-твоему, предатель заслуживает милосердия?  
      Она нагибается совсем близко.  
      — Знаешь, что я сделаю с Уэйкфилдом?  
      — Нет. — Мой взгляд невольно утыкается в открытый вырез ее рубашки, и я отстраняюсь.  
      — Я тоже. Еще не решила. — Лиззи чуть отодвигается и нагибает голову. — Что это с тобой?  
      Она по-прежнему пристально смотрит на меня, но взгляд ее становится серьезнее. В этот момент она напоминает мне Билли.  
      — Это ведь ты  _ее_  убил, верно? И этот телохранитель совсем ни при чем.  
      Она берет со стола дротик, подкидывает его в руке, а потом точным движением бросает в стену. Железный болт оказывается всажен в портрет императрицы. Я вздрагиваю. Со стены на меня смотрят черные глаза Джессамины Колдуин.  
      Я не отвечаю. Да Лиззи и не требуется мой ответ.  
  
      Вечером она снова заглядывает в мой кабинет.  
      — Когда мы выступаем?  
      — Когда мои люди вернутся с разведки. Научись быть терпеливой… Элизабет.  
      В мгновение ока к моему горлу оказывается приставлен мой же клинок. Я невозмутимо встречаю ее взгляд.  
      — Не смей называть меня так, — шипит Лиззи, — а иначе…  
      Но я знаю, что она ничего не сделает. И не только потому, что я нужен ей для возвращения корабля. Лиззи достаточно сильна для того, чтобы отбить его самостоятельно.  
      Ассасин и контрабандистка, приставившая нож к его горлу. Тогда все начиналось точно так же. Похоже, Лиззи думает о том же. Хмыкнув, она возвращает мне меч и уходит в другую комнату. Я провожу рукой по шее  и медленно вытираю сочащуюся из пореза кровь.  
  
      Она приходит ко мне ночью.  
      Я лежу, сцепив руки за головой, и наблюдаю за ней. За тем, как она останавливается возле кровати и раздевается, не произнося ни слова. Я поворачиваюсь на бок на узкой кровати, чтобы дать ей место. Лиззи ложится рядом, и я чувствую жар ее обнаженной кожи.  
      — Только не пускай в ход зубы.  
      Она тихо хихикает.  
      На ее теле прибавилось шрамов. Я стараюсь не касаться еще не заживших ссадин.  
      Она дает себя поцеловать и уверенно целует в ответ. В ее движениях сквозит непривычная нежность. Я чувствую прикосновения ее рук, ее длинных тонких пальцев. Ее короткие волосы щекочут мне щеку. Большим пальцем ноги она проводит вверх по моей икре.  
      Я обнимаю Лиззи. Она сопротивляется какое-то мгновение, но собственное тело подводит ее и выгибается мне навстречу.  
      Наше сердцебиение учащается. Дыхание замирает. Я двигаюсь осторожно, будто боясь причинить ей боль. Лиззи судорожно обхватывает меня за плечи. Ее глаза блестят в свете луны. Она утыкается носом мне в шею, ее пальцы бессознательно гладят мои руки. Я целую ее в макушку, и она затихает в моих объятиях.  
  
      Я просыпаюсь один. Лиззи я нахожу на нижнем этаже; она сидит на столе и точит клинок. Я перехватываю взгляд ее темных глаз.  
      — Не смей говорить о том, что произошло.  
      — Я и не собирался.  
  
      Через час с разведки возвращается Томас.


	2. Морозный Лис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...тюремные власти Тивии охотно напоминают узникам, что они могут уйти, когда захотят. Но за всю историю нет ни одного случая, чтобы кто-нибудь из заключенных добрался до близлежащего города".

      Он все пре­дус­мотрел.  
      Но­вые бо­тин­ки вы­менял у Бь­ер­ке за ки­сет та­бака. Но­вичок, он еще не по­нял, что в ус­ло­ви­ях жес­то­кого мо­роза хо­рошая обувь зна­чит ку­да боль­ше хо­рошей си­гаре­ты.  
      У Ял­ма­ра ему уда­лось вы­иг­рать в «Нэн­си» кур­тку на овечь­ей шер­сти (за­бот­ли­вая ма­туш­ка пе­реда­ла в по­сыл­ке). Ял­мар ру­гал­ся и злил­ся, но став­ка есть став­ка, кур­тку приш­лось от­дать.  
      Бан­ку мяс­ных кон­сервов он при­берег с пос­ледне­го ви­зита сес­тры. Под тол­стой кур­ткой она бы­ла прак­ти­чес­ки не­замет­на. Он дав­но при­вык не есть вдо­воль и по­тому на­де­ял­ся, что смо­жет про­дер­жать­ся и на этот раз, по­ка не до­берет­ся до го­рода.  
      Го­род… Он пом­нил по­селе­ние, че­рез ко­торое они про­ез­жа­ли по пу­ти сю­да. До не­го бы­ло не так уж да­леко, глав­ное — по­нять пра­виль­ное нап­равле­ние… Но там бы­ло не­безо­пас­но, и луч­ше все­го — ид­ти в Ба­морр. Он ви­дел этот го­род на кар­те в ка­бине­те стар­ше­го офи­цера.  
      Он рас­ска­зал о сво­ей за­тее Эва­ну, ко­торо­му единс­твен­но­му здесь до­верял. Эван толь­ко пос­ме­ял­ся, но от­го­вари­вать не стал и да­же обе­щал по­мочь. « _Толь­ко дай знак — и я от­вле­ку ох­ранни­ка. А ты — бе­ги на все че­тыре сто­роны, Ли­сенок_ ». Ли­сенок… Это глу­пое проз­ви­ще ему да­ли вско­ре пос­ле по­яв­ле­ния в ла­гере. Ка­кому-то иди­оту по­каза­лось, что его длин­ное имя впол­не мож­но сок­ра­тить до Ли­са. Но для нас­то­яще­го ли­са он был еще слиш­ком мо­лод, а вот ли­сенок — в са­мый раз. Проз­ви­ще прик­ле­илось на­мер­тво. Он на­де­ял­ся, что в слу­чае ус­пешно­го по­бега они нач­нут на­зывать его по-но­вому. Толь­ко он об этом уже не уз­на­ет.  
      Рань­ше ох­ранни­ки ус­тра­ива­ли по­доб­ные иг­ры каж­дый ме­сяц: вы­бира­ли од­но­го из зак­лю­чен­ных и выс­тавля­ли его за пре­делы ла­геря. Из де­вяти от­пу­щен­ных — шесть вско­ре вер­ну­лись, за­мучен­ные, за­мер­зшие, умо­ляв­шие при­нять их об­ратно. Еще дво­их наш­ли рас­терзан­ны­ми ди­кими жи­вот­ны­ми. По­пыт­ка пос­ледне­го счи­талась удач­ной, до тех пор по­ка вес­ной не со­шел снег и его не наш­ли не­пода­леку от ла­геря. Он со­ору­дил се­бе зем­лянку, пы­та­ясь ук­рыть­ся от не­пого­ды, но его за­вали­ло сне­гом, и он так и не смог выб­рать­ся. А по­том на­чаль­ство проз­на­ло о по­доб­ных раз­вле­чени­ях и зап­ре­тило их. Впро­чем, са­ми по­пыт­ки по­бега до сих пор не прек­ра­щались.  
      Осу­щес­твить свой план он ре­шил бли­же к вес­не, ког­да мо­розы уже не так силь­ны и на­чина­ет схо­дить снег. В на­чале ме­сяца их груп­пу от­ра­вили на раз­ра­бот­ку но­вого учас­тка про­секи. И ког­да вы­пал мо­мент: ох­ранник за­курил и от­вернул­ся — он бро­сил­ся вниз по скло­ну.  
  
      К кон­цу вто­рого дня он уже не мог бе­жать.  
      Хо­лод, ус­та­лость, го­лод — все это да­вало о се­бе знать. Он не мог по­верить, что вы­дох­ся так ско­ро. Но­ги увя­зали в глу­боком сне­гу, а впе­реди, по­зади, со всех сто­рон — толь­ко чер­ный неп­рогляд­ный лес…  
      Он ус­тро­ил крат­кий при­вал толь­ко, ког­да окон­ча­тель­но стем­не­ло. Кос­тер раз­во­дить не стал — горс­тки ве­ток все рав­но не хва­тило бы, что­бы сог­реть­ся. К то­му же свет мог прив­лечь воз­можных прес­ле­дова­телей. О хищ­ни­ках, под­сте­рега­ющих в но­чи лег­кую до­бычу, он ста­рал­ся не ду­мать.  
      Ког­да рас­све­ло, он уви­дел, что вы­шел к ре­ке. Он за­чер­пнул во­ды, но не смог оси­лить боль­ше двух глот­ков: во­да бы­ла ле­дяная, от нее сво­дило зу­бы и не­мел язык. Бан­ку кон­сервов к это­му вре­мени он уже вы­лизал до­чис­та. Но са­мое страш­ное бы­ло в дру­гом: ре­ки ря­дом с Ба­мор­ром не бы­ло, го­род на­ходил­ся в со­вер­шенно ином нап­равле­нии. Он по­шел не той до­рогой.  
      Что бы­ло де­лать? Ид­ти по ста­рым сле­дам? Он зат­равлен­но ог­ля­дел про­тиво­полож­ный бе­рег. Что луч­ше, уме­реть в ла­гере или за­мер­знуть в ле­су? Кто-то го­ворил, что  _в ла­гере еще мож­но вы­жить, а за его пре­дела­ми — нет_ , но он не ве­рил, что су­ме­ет про­тянуть все де­сять лет. Про­шед­шие два го­да уже серь­ез­но под­ко­сили его.  
  
      Лес все не кон­чался. Он был уве­рен, что дав­но уже обо­шел ла­герь сто­роной и дви­нул­ся в пра­виль­ном нап­равле­нии. Ведь су­дя по кар­те, до Ба­мор­ра бы­ли су­щие пус­тя­ки! Те­перь он прок­ли­нал свою за­тею. В ла­гере бы­ло теп­ло, там бы­ли лю­ди, да и еду вы­дава­ли стро­го по рас­пи­санию. Мо­жет, ра­но или поз­дно ему бы и уда­лось до­казать, что он неп­ри­час­тен к то­му убий­ству, и с не­го бы сня­ли все об­ви­нения. Иног­да он поз­во­лял се­бе по­меч­тать о том, ка­кой жизнью за­живет, ког­да вый­дет от­сю­да. Вер­нется ли к ста­рой про­фес­сии или ос­во­ит но­вое ре­мес­ло. В ка­ком до­ме он по­селит­ся, ка­кую одеж­ду бу­дет но­сить и да­же— ка­кую де­вуш­ку возь­мет в же­ны. А мо­жет, вмес­те с сес­трой от­пра­вит­ся пу­тешес­тво­вать по ос­тро­вам.  
  
      Си­лы бы­ли на ис­хо­де. Этот лес ста­нет его мо­гилой, не ина­че. Стран­но, что ему до сих пор не встре­тились хищ­ни­ки, ведь по рас­ска­зам, их бы­ло здесь не­мало. Один раз толь­ко ли­сица шмыг­ну­ла ему под но­ги и тут же, ис­пу­гав­шись, бро­силась прочь. Пра­вы же бы­ли «то­вари­щи»: ли­сенок он и есть, ма­лень­кий глу­пый ли­сенок. И за­чем он толь­ко су­нул­ся сю­да… Ему ни за что не вы­жить.  
      Он тя­жело опус­тился на зем­лю. Все­го па­ра мгно­вений — и он дви­нет­ся даль­ше. Ос­та­вать­ся на мес­те опас­но. Но как же хо­телось спать!..  
      Ког­да он от­кры­ва­ет гла­за — ле­са боль­ше нет. Вок­руг яр­кие ог­ни, лю­ди. Лет­ний фес­ти­валь! Он так лю­бил этот праз­дник. Он с нас­лажде­ни­ем вды­ха­ет теп­лый воз­дух, в ко­тором сме­шались за­пахи све­жей ры­бы, горь­ких трав и слад­ких, спе­лых пер­си­ков. А вот и их ша­тер — са­мый боль­шой. Он за­ходит внутрь. Зри­тели при­тих­ли в ожи­дании на­чала пред­став­ле­ния. Над их го­лова­ми на­тянут ка­нат, та­кой тон­кий, что с зем­ли его да­же не раз­гля­деть. Под ку­пол взмы­ва­ют ак­ро­баты, гиб­кие, строй­ные, их те­ла слов­но не име­ют ве­са. И он сре­ди них — в се­реб­ристой ту­нике, чер­ные во­лосы за­вяза­ны в хвост, на гу­бах — дер­зкая улыб­ка. Он ни­ког­да не ве­дал стра­ха, не бо­ял­ся опас­ности; са­мые слож­ные но­мера ста­нови­лись его са­мыми ус­пешны­ми.  
      Ох­ва­чен­ный вос­по­мина­ни­ями, в по­луб­ре­ду, он не чувс­тву­ет ни хо­лод­но­го про­низы­ва­юще­го вет­ра, ни то­го, как на­чина­ет­ся ме­тель.  


 

***

  
      — И че­го мы толь­ко тра­тим вре­мя на его по­ис­ки? Ну, сбе­жал па­рень — не­вели­ка бе­да. На­вер­ня­ка, уже по­дох где-ни­будь.  
      — Го­ворят, его сес­тра — ведь­ма. Не при­ведем ей брат­ца жи­вым-здо­ровым — вот как наш­лет пор­чу!  
      — А я слы­шал, что его сес­тра спит с ка­пита­ном Да­ри­ушом, от­то­го-то он и нап­ра­вил нас сю­да.  
      — А ну цыц! — прик­рикнул шед­ший впе­реди офи­цер, обо­рачи­ва­ясь. — Как бы язы­ки се­бе не от­мо­рози­ли за бол­товней. Вас сю­да не за тем от­пра­вили. — Он по­вер­нулся об­ратно, ког­да со­баки на­чали рвать­ся с по­вод­ка. — Жи­вее! Ка­жет­ся, со­баки что-то по­чу­яли.  
      Вско­ре они уви­дели его, без­жизнен­ное те­ло на зем­ле под де­ревь­ями.  
      — Снял бы шап­ку в па­мять — да хо­лод­но, — про­бор­мо­тал один из ох­ранни­ков. Двое дру­гих прыс­ну­ли со сме­ху, но офи­цер вновь рез­ко прер­вал их.  
      — Пульс сов­сем сла­бый, но бь­ет­ся. Жив! Та­щите са­ни.  
  
      К ве­черу но­вость о его воз­вра­щении об­ле­тела весь ла­герь.  _Жи­вой? Не бы­ло поч­ти не­делю — и жи­вой? Ну, по­вез­ло, те­перь не жизнь, а ма­лина — про­валя­ет­ся в ла­заре­те. Ес­ли оч­нется. Да вот еще при­бавят за по­пыт­ку по­бега…_  
      Эван, уз­нав о сос­то­янии дру­га, при­нял­ся про­сить о пе­рево­де в ла­зарет. Ши­рокоп­ле­чий, под два мет­ра рос­том, он ма­ло по­ходил на си­дел­ку, но ка­питан Да­ри­уш (по ка­кой-то сво­ей при­чине) дал раз­ре­шение.  
  
      Пос­ле об­хо­да Да­ри­уш заг­ля­нул в ла­зарет. Зак­лю­чен­ный так и не при­шел в соз­на­ние и те­перь ме­тал­ся в го­ряч­ке. Док­тор не да­вал ни­каких прог­но­зов. Эван — на не­из­менном мес­те воз­ле пос­те­ли боль­но­го, слов­но ку­рица-на­сед­ка. Он под­кру­тил фи­тиль лам­пы, что­бы яр­кий свет не бил в гла­за.  
      — Я все хо­тел спро­сить, ка­питан, — ше­потом про­из­нес он, буд­то бо­ясь раз­бу­дить ко­го-то. — Вы о по­пыт­ке по­бега со­об­щать бу­дете?  
      Да­ри­уш по­нимал, что сто­яло за этим воп­ро­сом. За по­пыт­ку по­бега мог­ли при­бавить срок. На­конец он по­качал го­ловой. Ши­рокой ла­донью Эван скрыл по­бед­ную улыб­ку. Да­ри­уш уже соб­рался ухо­дить, но на по­роге ос­та­новил­ся.  
      — Ес­ли что-ни­будь бу­дет нуж­но…  
      — Со­об­щи­те его сес­тре, — от­клик­нулся Эван, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь. — Она же трав­ни­ца. Мо­жет, че­го под­ска­жет.  
  
      Сквозь сон он чувс­тву­ет, как чья-то за­бот­ли­вая ру­ка кла­дет прох­ладную тря­пицу ему на лоб. По­том слы­шит го­лоса:  
      — Зна­чит, Ли­сенок при­полз об­ратно в нор­ку?  
      — Пос­ле все­го-то пе­режи­того? По­жалуй, те­перь он уже не ли­сенок, и вправ­ду —  _лис_. Мо­роз­ный Лис.


	3. Легенда о Механике

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Навеяно композициями Delain — Tell me, Mechanist и Abney Park — Clockwork Heart

_[Из сборника городских легенд Дануолла]_  
  
      Уже несколько десятилетий по Дануоллу ходят легенды о таинственном Механике. Где он обитает или где расположена его мастерская — никто не знает, однако всем известны его удивительные поделки. Механические игрушки, изысканные фигурки, изображающие различные сценки, необычные часы, украшающие гостиные аристократов. Все они ценятся невероятно высоко. Некоторые жители считают, что и Часовую Башню в центре столицы соорудил Механик.  
      Но вот что о нем рассказывают.  
      Когда-то давно в одном из отдаленных городов Империи жил юноша по имени Кристофф. Он не был богат, но отличался особенным даром к работе с механизмами. С малых лет Кристофф крутил в руках какие-то детали, разбирал их и пытался понять, как устроена всякая вещь. Подростком он поступил учеником к часовому мастеру, но быстро превзошел своего учителя. Начал Кристофф изготовлять не только часы, но и другие любопытные вещицы. Каждый, кто видел его изделия признавал: талантливый юноша умел буквально вдыхать жизнь в свои механизмы.  
      Так вышло, что в ту пору Кристофф влюбился в дочку местного купца, Элену. Девушка была красива, но, как многие красавицы, жестока. Как только Кристофф ни пытался добиться ее любви, но Элена не замечала его, смеялась над ним. Что было делать ему? Преподнести ей цветы? Но Элена и сама держала прекрасный сад. Пригласить на танцы? Но в городе были танцоры куда лучше него… Решил Кристофф покорить Элену своим мастерством и изготовил для нее механическую птицу: стоило завести механизм, как она заливалась прелестными трелями. Но Элена так часто заводила ее, что птица сломалась и потеряла свой голос, а девушка только разозлилась и обругала мастера.  
      Вновь принялся за работу ослепленный страстью Кристофф, надеясь поразить свою избранницу. Долго работал он, не спал ночами и даже не ел и наконец преподнес Элене новый свой дар — удивительную розу из сплавов лучших металлов, украшенную драгоценными камнями. Каждое утро цветок распускался, словно настоящий, а на ночь вновь закрывал свои лепестки. Но Элена заявила, что металл не имеет прелестного аромата и разбила розу об пол.  
  
      И тогда Кристофф уехал из города. Он отправился в Дануолл, в самое сердце империи, чтобы там учиться у самых искусных мастеров. Он обещал вернуться с подарком, который наконец пленит Элену.  
      Десять лет отсутствовал Кристофф, и многие в родном городе позабыли его. Но стали приходить из столицы вести о мастере и его необычайных поделках, которыми восторгался весь высший свет. Но и тут была неумолима Элена. «Неужто он надеется поразить меня своей славой?!» — спрашивала она. А вскоре вышла замуж и забыла своего несчастного поклонника.  
      Но однажды он вернулся. Тайно, тихо прошел по улицам города так, что даже собаки не проснулись и не залаяли со своих дворов. В руках, укрытый тканью, он нес сверток — свой таинственный, бесценный дар; дар уникальный…  
      Под покровом ночи пробрался он в дом Элены, где спала она безмятежным сном. И была она так прекрасна: волосы разметались по подушке, на алых губах — полуулыбка. Но Кристоффа больше не трогала ее красота. Блеснуло в лунном свете лезвие ножа. О Небо, безумец! Кристофф вырезал из груди Элены ее сердце и вместо него вставил сердце механическое, именно над ним он трудился все эти годы. Оно билось, словно настоящее, но был изъян у холодного металла — и сердце, сделанное из него, было холодно как лед. Лишало оно всяких чувств своего владельца…  
      И верно: наутро смотрела Элена на мир уже другими глазами. Ничто больше не радовало ее: ни любящий муж, ни собственные дети. Ничто не могло опечалить ее, и на похоронах собственных родителей она не проронила ни слезинки. Не могла она и ужаснуться такому дару, ибо и страх был более неведом ей. Жизнь потеряла для нее всякий смысл. Таков был дар отринутого Механика!  
      А что же Кристофф? Он исчез. Говорят, вернулся обратно в Дануолл и продолжил свою работу. Его собственное сердце с годами само заледенело и лишилось чувств. Ничто более не волнует его. Только поделки его по-прежнему выходят удивительно живыми, словно впитали в себя всю ту любовь, что когда-то отвергла Элена.


	4. Паломничество к Белому Утесу, часть первая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Он был солдатом, разбойником с большой дороги и церковником..."

      Сегодняшнее дело обернулось полным провалом. Роберт отошел от развороченной кареты и хмуро глянул на главаря.  
      — Трое. Все мертвы.  
      Ответа не последовало. Главарь стоял, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева, и смотрел в другую сторону. Широкий шейный платок скрывал нижнюю половину его лица.  
      Обычно они предпочитали обходиться малой кровью. Выставленное напоказ оружие, пара угроз, предупредительный залп в воздух — все это работало безотказно. Редко пытались вмешаться охранники или храбрецы, хранившие кинжалы под шелком обивки, но чаще несчастная жертва сама отдавала последний медяк. Так было обычно. Но только не сегодня.  
      Надрывно хрипела смертельно раненная лошадь. Обломки взорванной кареты распороли ей живот. Кто-то из них не выдержал и пулей оборвал ее мучения. Выстрел гулким эхом прокатился по безлюдной пустоши. Лошадь в последний раз дернулась, потом глаза ее закатились, и она затихла. Их собственные кони вместе с парой других украденных лошадей вскинули головы и скорбно заржали, будто оплакивая погибшего товарища.  
      Роберт зло пнул покосившееся колесо.  
      — Какого черта ты не дождался сигнала?! — накинулся он на Малыша.  
      Малыш Флайт, невысокий юнец, в полной мере оправдывавший свое прозвище, обыскивал тела двух верховых. От неожиданного окрика он вздрогнул и испуганно уставился на Роберта. Из его руки выпала в грязь пара монет.  
      — Я…  
      — Ты сказал, они везут золото, — хрипло произнес главарь. Все обернулись в его сторону. — А это что?  
      Он подошел ближе и носком сапога перевернул одно из тел. Серые кители были перепачканы грязью, смешанной с кровью, но на рукавах отчетливо виднелась золотая вышивка. Холодные серые глаза главаря неотрывно смотрели на Малыша.  
      — По-твоему, Смотрители перевозят золото?  
      Малыш нервно сглотнул. Все верно. На рассвете его послали на разведку, и он приметил эту карету, следовавшую по отдаленному тракту. За исключением формы охранников, опознавательных знаков на ней не было. И, если честно, Малыш и сам не знал, что его так привлекло. Но он вернулся к остальным и сообщил, что в их направлении движется богатая процессия. Они затаились. А когда всадники показались на дороге — Флайт выстрелил первым.  
      На их стороне было преимущество в виде неожиданного нападения, и все-таки один из всадников успел достать пистолет. Выстрелом бедняге Берти снесло полбашки. Он так и лежал в стороне, невидящими глазами уставившись в серое морлийское небо. Теперь, не считая главаря, их осталось четверо: сам Малыш, Роберт, здоровяк Пэт и угрюмый Вальдо. Они уже не первый год грабили путников на большой дороге. Малыша приняли лишь недавно — по наводке Роберта. Но, кажется, это дело обещало стать его последним.  
      Заметив в луже блеск оброненных монет, Малыш было потянулся за ними, но тут главарь схватил его за шиворот и рывком поднял с земли.  
      — Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, почему я не должен убить тебя на месте или отволочь в город и там приколотить к дверям Аббатства.  
      Малыш что-то жалобно замычал, загнанный взгляд перебегал с главаря на других членов шайки, но никто из них не шевельнулся. Наконец Роберт выступил вперед.  
      — Оставь его, с мальчишкой разберемся позже. Нужно избавляться от тел и убираться отсюда. Дорога, конечно, безлюдная, но мало ли что…  
      Главарь резко отпустил паренька, отчего тот рухнул на землю.  
      — Может, форму-то прибрать? Авось загоним, — предложил Пэт. Лицо его было все испещрено шрамами, а нос сломан никак не меньше дюжины раз.  
      Предложение было заманчивым. Форма Смотрителей высоко ценилась на черном рынке, где ее охотно приобретали мошенники, воры и прочие темные личности. Но главарь покачал головой.  
      — Попадемся при продаже — и мы покойники. Лучше сожгите ее вместе с остальным скарбом.  
      Пэт кивнул, а главарь подошел к карете и заглянул внутрь. Еще двое Смотрителей. Метко брошенная граната сделала свое дело; они, скорее всего, даже и не успели понять, что произошло. На латунных масках застыла извечно искривленная гримаса.  
      Фанатики, охотники на ведьм, защитники веры. Смотрителей боялись, их презирали, и им же при первом случае бежали жаловаться на соседей. Он не испытывал к ним ни симпатии, ни сочувствия: знал, сколько невинных они загубили в своих застенках. И все же застигнутые врасплох, убитые вот так… Бессмыслица.  
      Третьим пассажиром оказался гражданский. Заключенный? Аристократ, решивший нанять себе столь необычную стражу?  
      Он снял кошель с его пояса. Внутри оказались бумаги с печатью Аббатства.  
      Он на мгновение поднял голову. Все были заняты своим делом. Роберт и Пэт оттаскивали тела убитых в сторону. Малыш копался в дорожных сундуках, но не нашел ничего ценного, кроме смены белья и пары бесполезных для него книг (читать он не умел). Флайт отбросил их в сторону, за что тут же получил оплеуху от Вальдо: тот к книгам относился трепетно; он поднял их с земли и бережно огладил переплеты. Флайт спешно ретировался.  
      Он вновь посмотрел на бумаги и сорвал печать.  
  
      « _Вице-смотрителю Брендану.  
      Брат Брендан, обращаюсь к вам не только как к верному служителю Аббатства, но как к старому другу. Человек, который предоставит вам это письмо, зарекомендовал себя как преданный последователь Аббатства. После трех лет верного служения с моего благословения он направляется на Белый Утес, где надеется обрести просветление и послужить на благо нашему Ордену. К несчастью, обстоятельства не позволяют мне сопровождать своего ученика на его пути. Вот уже долгое время я страдаю от болезни, не позволяющей мне вставать с постели. Я чувствую, как с каждым днем силы покидают меня, и… Брат Брендан, позвольте умирающему высказать одну просьбу. Я знаю, что традиции предписывают нам… _ (дальше почерк становился неразборчивым)  _однако… смею рекомендовать… посвящение в наши ряды… если будет на то воля Неба и нашего Верховного Смотрителя._  
      Верный слуга Аббатства и ваш собрат по вере,  
      Смотритель К. ОʼМэлли  
      Вудворт, Морли».  
  
      Все по-прежнему были заняты. На него никто не смотрел. Он сложил бумаги и спрятал их в карман пальто.  
      — Нашел что-нибудь? — это Роберт окликнул его.  
      Главарь бросил ему кошель.  
      — Пусто.  
      Пэт снял с пояса небольшой топорик и принялся рубить карету на доски, из которых они потом развели костер.  
      К полудню они управились. Говорили мало. Небольшую добычу разделили поровну. Коней, принадлежавших Смотрителям, пока забирали с собой. Продавать их так близко от места нападения было опасно.  
      Роберт в очередной раз посмотрел на предводителя, ожидая сигнала. Такое молодое лицо… Ему было, верно, не больше тридцати. Что заставило этого человека оставить честную жизнь и податься в разбойники? Хотя была ли она у него, честная жизнь…  
      Наконец он заговорил:  
      — Здесь мы разделимся. Затаимся на неделю или около того. Дело неприятное, и я хочу посмотреть, как все обернется. Я буду ждать вас в Лейндерри в «Серебряной луне». Пэт, возьмешь с собой Флайта. Глаз с него не спускай. Если придется — свяжи. Я после решу, что с ним делать.

 

 

***

  
      К вечеру он добрался до Вудворта. На вопрос о ночлеге ему посоветовали «Королевскую милю». Недорого и кормят вкусно.  
      — Вечер добрый, — приветствовал его хозяин. — Чем могу служить?  
      — Где я могу найти Смотрителя ОʼМэлли?  
      — Теперь разве что на местном кладбище. Опоздали вы. Брат Коллум вчера скончался, да упокоится его дух. Вы, похоже, издалека приехали? Да-а, он был известен, наш брат Коллум… — хозяин гостиницы явно был настроен на долгий разговор.  
      — Возможно, мне сможет помочь кто-то из его… приближенных?  
      В голубых глазах хозяина не отразилось ни капли удивления.  
      — Вы, верно, ученика его, Грегора Райли, имеете в виду? И тут опоздали: он уехал рано утром. Но, возможно, вам удастся его перехватить? Направился-то Грегор в Альбу…  
      Он снял комнату, поужинал в общем зале. Имени его никто не спрашивал. Когда в таверну завалились стражники после вечернего обхода, он купил им выпить и предложил партию в карты. Они расстались лучшими друзьями, а его карманы потяжелели на десяток-другой монет.

 

 

***

  
      Он не спал всю ночь.  
      Сжег десяток свечей и все смотрел на украденные бумаги. У него появился шанс начать новую жизнь. Сыграть новую роль. И хотя с виду он еще колебался, словно пламя свечи, отбрасывавшее на стену неровную тень, но в глубине души знал, что уже решился.  
      Конечно, он будет скучать по ним. Все эти годы на большой дороге они заменяли ему семью.  
      Роберт, когда-то служивший дворецким в одном из лучших домов Империи. Банальная история — роман с хозяйкой — обернулась банальной ссорой, подложным обвинением в краже и арестом. С тех пор он обозлился на всех аристократов и, выйдя из тюрьмы, принялся им по-своему мстить.  
      Рыжебородый Пэт Мэлоун, крепкий как медведь. Он прославился как участник кулачных боев и всех местных драк. Стража давно махнула на него рукой. Стоило его арестовать, как он становился кротким, как овечка, но неизвестным образом исчезал из камеры уже на следующий день.  
      Бледный черноволосый Вальдо с горящими глазами, внебрачный сын какого-то дворянина. Он учился в университете, мечтал стать ученым и перебраться в Академию в столице. Но в последний семестр подхватил сильную простуду. Все деньги ушли на лекарства, и ему нечем было заплатить за учебу. Из университета его выгнали. И он начал воровать. Полгода назад у него диагностировали чахотку. С тех пор он «работал» остервенело, озлобленно, будто надеясь, что это сможет его излечить.  
      Берти, который сегодня навсегда остался лежать там, на дороге. И множество других, с кем они сходились лишь на один день, делили добычу и разбредались каждый своей дорогой… Не будет горевать только по этому чертовому Флайту. Парень трусливый, но не глупый. Именно поэтому от него и надо было избавиться. Стремясь спасти собственную шкуру, он может сдать их всех.  
      Но еще больше сердце ныло при мысли о настоящей семье… родных, которых он вынужден был бросить.  
      Его отец держал таверну в окраине Фраепорта, и дело в общем-то было прибыльным. Пока на второй месяц Морлийского мятежа какие-то молодчики не утопили его в чане с пивом. Матери пришлось в одиночку воспитывать четверых детей. Ему самому было тогда лет шесть, совсем мальчишка… Те страшные два года запомнились ему голодом, нескончаемыми облавами стражи, искавшей бунтовщиков, поджогами и кровью на улицах… Вслед за старшим братом он подался в армию. Дослужился до чина офицера. Мать так гордилась им… А потом ее унесла холера. Брат перевелся во флот и пропал где-то у берегов Тивии. Старшая сестра вышла замуж за богатея-торговца — пожалуй, из них из всех она наиболее удачно устроилась в жизни. А младшая…  
      Он часто спрашивал себя, как все сложилось бы, не вмешайся он в то дело. Служил бы он по-прежнему офицером, не зная бед, по выходным ходил бы в Королевский театр, а после представления — в зеленой гостиной обнимался с актрисами. Может, сделал  _ей_  предложение и давно бы женился, а она из танцовщицы превратилась бы в почтенную мать семейства. Но, закрыв глаза на произошедшее, смог бы он смотреть в глаза сестре? Приняла бы  _она_  его предложение, зная, что он не в силах защитить тех, кого любит?..  
      За убийство офицера, да еще и голубой крови, ему грозила смертная казнь. Он вынужден был бежать из армии, из родных мест, оборвав все связи с семьей. Он не жалел о содеянном: он поступил так, чтобы защитить честь сестры, и из справедливости. Но, прикрываясь делом чести, какую дорогу он в итоге избрал? Вечный баланс между злом и… злом.  
      А теперь у него в руках ключ к новой жизни. Но станет ли она более праведной?  
      Подростком он однажды видел Верховного Смотрителя Тинана Уоллеса, когда тот совершал поездку по островам и читал проповеди в крупных городах. Он никогда не считал себя особо религиозным, хотя мать и обязала их ходить в Аббатство каждую неделю, учила Семи запретам и нехитрым молитвам. Но тут он оказался просто очарован торжественной процессией, безупречно сшитой красной формой и до блеска начищенными сапогами… Когда-то он очень расстроился, узнав, что в Смотрители принимают только детей. Но больше всего в этом человеке его привлекла Власть.

 

 

***

  
      На рассвете он послал горничную купить ему новой одежды, более подходящей под его план. Расплатился с хозяином гостиницы и отправился на станцию, где купил билет до Альбы, в самый дешевый вагон. Он устроился прямо на полу, поближе к выходу. Почти всю дорогу он проспал, надвинув на глаза широкополую шляпу, и проснулся только при самом подъезде к городу, почувствовав, что кто-то шарит у него в карманах. Незадачливым воришкой оказался паренек лет десяти. Он лишь усмехнулся, бросил ему монетку и отпустил с миром.  
      По прибытии он сразу отправился в порт. Долго ходил по пристани, разговаривал с моряками и рабочими, наводил справки, прежде чем отправиться в контору. Клерк за стойкой одарил его скучающим взглядом и продолжил пересчитывать деньги.  
      — Когда ближайший рейс в Дрисколь?  
      Клерк снова поднял на него бесцветные глаза.  
      — Завтра.  
      — Сколько дней в пути?  
      — Три.  
      Он заплатил за билет, после чего отправился в ближайший трактир и ввязался в драку.  
  
      К концу плавания полученные порезы успели слегка зажить, а синяки — пожелтеть, и теперь он без труда мог сойти за жертву нападения разбойников. Он надеялся только, что его не станут осматривать с головы до ног, потому что найти объяснение застарелым шрамам «праведному» человеку было бы не так легко.  
      Дрисколь встретил его дождем, пронзительным ветром и резким запахом гниющей воды. Он никогда ранее не бывал на Гристоле, главном острове Империи.  
      Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они расстались на той злополучной дороге? Что они будут делать, не найдя его в «Серебряной луне» ни через неделю, ни много позже? Решат, что он сбежал? Или что попался какому-то более удачливому разбойнику? Изберут ли они нового главаря и продолжат грабить путников или, может, перегрызутся между собой? Он резко остановился. Еще не поздно вернуться. Забыть эту опасную затею и вернуться к привычному делу. На дороге все просто и понятно, побеждает сильнейший: тот, у кого шпага острее. Но, по правде говоря, клинок никогда не был его настоящим оружием…  
      Он заметил, что какой-то человек на противоположной стороне улицы машет ему рукой, безуспешно пытаясь перекричать ветер, и подошел.  
      — Вы меня звали?  
      — Да конечно, вас, мистер, под дождем вы тут один стоите. Идите под крышу. Глядите, промокли весь.  
      — Я немного заблудился, пытался отыскать дорогу…  
      — Стоя посреди площади под дождем? Ха! Ну вы чудак, мистер.  
      — Далеко отсюда до канцелярии Аббатства?  
      Мужчина отпрянул.  
      — Так вы… из этих…  
      — Нет. Мне просто нужно в Канцелярию.  
      — Дело ваше. Канцелярия тут недалеко. Видите вон ту широкую улицу? Идите два квартала прямо. Здание небольшое, но флаги их сразу увидите…  
      Он плотнее запахнул пальто и двинулся в указанном направлении.  
      Двухэтажное здание Канцелярии приютилось в углу маленькой площади. Вымпелы с золотой вышивкой символа Аббатства вымокли и обвисли словно жалкое тряпье. Войдя, он стряхнул с пальто воду; мокрые следы ярко отпечатались на мраморном полу. Двое служителей Аббатства (они были без масок, видимо, еще послушники) о чем-то перешептывались в углу, и, судя по смешкам, то и дело раздававшимся с их стороны, речь шла о вещах, не совсем праведных. При виде него они на некоторое время прервали беседу и с неодобрением уставились на принесенную грязь. В противоположном углу женщина, с ног до головы закутанная в черное, молилась перед стеной с изображением Семи запретов. Еще один Смотритель подпирал колонну, и даже маска не могла скрыть его откровенно скучающий вид. К этому Смотрителю он и направился.  
      — Простите, я…  
      — Время общей молитвы уже прошло. Ящик для пожертвований в том углу.  
      — Нет, я… по делу. У меня письмо от Смотрителя ОʼМэлли. С Морли. — Он только сейчас осознал, как в действительности промок и замерз, и дрожь его не была притворной.  
      Смотритель повернул к нему голову.  
      — Небо!.. — вырвалось у него. — Вы что, подрались с кем-то?  
      — На меня напали… На Морли.  
      — Идите сюда. — Смотритель проводил его в боковую комнату и усадил возле печки. Тепло, исходящее от горящих поленьев, подействовало оживляюще. Смотритель тем временем выглянул в коридор.  
      — Эй, вы двое, хватит там по углам шептаться, марш сюда!  
      В ту же секунду оба послушника возникли на пороге комнаты.  
      — Смотритель Уилсмот! Что вам угодно?  
      — Принесите этому человеку чего-нибудь горячего поесть. И следите за главным залом, пока я занят.  
      Он снял пальто, но тут же резко вцепился в него, когда Смотритель попытался его забрать.  
      — Будет вам, оно же все мокрое! Я повешу его сушиться.  
      — Там важные документы.  
      — Ничего с ними не случится.  
      Вернулся послушник и протянул ему шерстяное одеяло и кружку бульона. Он сделал пару глотков, горячее питье обожгло горло.  
      — Так что с вами произошло?  
      — Я еду из Вудворта, с Морли. У меня письмо к вице-смотрителю Брендану на Белом утесе. От брата Коллума ОʼМэлли. Он благословил меня на паломничество и дал необходимые рекомендации. Я направлялся в Альбу, когда на дороге на меня напали разбойники. У-ужасно! — Он сделал новый глоток. — Они ограбили меня и жестоко избили. Не знаю, как мне удалось спастись и добраться до города. В Альбе я сел на корабль, отправлявшийся сюда, в Дрисколь. Прибыл сегодня утром.  
      — Почему же вы не обратились на пост в Альбе? Почему не заявили о нападении?  
      — Я… я не знаю. Я был очень напуган, действовал как в тумане и хотел только скорее добраться до Белого Утеса. Прошу, мне нужна ваша помощь.  
      — Это письмо — оно еще при вас?  
      Он кивнул, вытащил конверт из внутреннего кармана пальто и протянул его Смотрителю.  
      — Мне нужно добраться до Белого Утеса.  
      — В таком состоянии? Вы на ногах едва стоите.  
      — Мне нужно на Белый Утес, — упрямо повторил он.  
      Смотритель бегло просмотрел письмо.  
      — Смотритель ОʼМэлли упоминает о своей болезни. Он…  
      — Брат Коллум скончался.  
      — Мои соболезнования. Что ж. Можно сказать, вам повезло: мы планируем отправить корабль с группой паломников сегодня вечером — если шторм не разыграется. Поедете с ними?  
      — Да! Да, мне бы этого очень хотелось.  
      — Хм. Редко встретишь такую преданность вере. Но раз вы решились… Я постараюсь обо всем договориться.  
      Смотритель вышел, и он смог наконец допить свой уже остывший суп. Дрожь от холода перешла в дрожь нервную.  
  
      Они собрались на пристани. Он то и дело ощупывал карман, куда вновь были спрятаны судьбоносные бумаги. Пока что ему необычайно везло, но существовала сотня вариантов и неудобных вопросов, которые могли раскрыть его в два счета. Например, кто-то на Белом Утесе знает настоящего посланника… однажды встречался с ним и запомнил имя… или они решат написать в Вудворт и потребовать описание того человека… или… От всех этих вопросов кровь начинала бурлить только сильнее. Это был вызов. Это был шанс. И он не собирался его упускать.  
      Корабль вошел в гавань, и вместе с другими пассажирами он поднялся на борт. Представление только начиналось.


	5. "Пару ночей назад..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Пару ночей назад я смеху ради постучалась в парадную дверь..."

_Тук-тук-тук._  
      Три отрывистых звука прорезали ночную тишину над Старым портом. В «Песьей яме» гостей не ждали: свет в пабе не горел, и все давно спали. Или нет...  
      — Вы слышите?  
      Лидия кивнула в ответ на вопрос Уоллеса. Кто-то стучался в парадную дверь.  
      — У адмирала свой ключ. Он не стал бы…  
      На соседней кровати заворочался Смотритель Мартин.  
      — Здесь всегда так весело? — глухо спросил он. Первый раз он остался ночевать в пабе, и надо же такому случиться...  
       _Тук-тук-тук._  
      В своей комнате лорд Пендлтон подпрыгивал на кровати в такт ударам.  
      «Нас нашли. Это конец. Нас нашли и теперь казнят, — каждая его мысль была страшнее предыдущей. — И надо же, именно когда адмирал отсутствует… А он, конечно, избежит наказания!»  
      Да, адмиралу Хевлоку действительно повезло. Еще днем он вместе с Самуэлем отправился на другой берег, и они до сих пор не вернулись. Негласный предводитель Лоялистов, Хевлок обычно решал все возникающие проблемы. И теперь они остались без лидера в самый тяжелый момент, и некому было взять на себя руководство. Впрочем...  
      Мартин отошел от окна. С этой стороны дома парадную дверь все равно было не разглядеть.  
      — Что ж, — Смотритель развел руками, — если кому-то так не терпится войти, стоит его впустить.  
      Слуги испуганно переглянулись. Лидия хотела было возразить, но Мартин уже вышел в коридор. Из дальней комнаты выглянул растрепанный Пендлтон.  
      — Уоллес! Какого черта происходит, Уоллес?!  
      — Не знаю, сэр, но, кажется, кто-то ломится в паб.  
      Пендлтон протер заспанные глаза и оглядел всех собравшихся.  
      — Так... Я, Уоллес, служанка, Мартин... адмирал и лодочник отсутствуют. Раз, два, три... — он принялся считать, загибая пальцы. — Здесь все. Все ведь?  
      В глазах Мартина зажегся огонек понимания. Отодвинув Пендлтона, он направился к лестнице.  
      — Вы же не собираетесь открывать? — взвизгнул Пендлтон.  
      — Вы всерьез думаете, что стража стала бы стучаться? — отозвался Мартин. — Не иначе как лорд-регент с противоположного берега учуял исходящие от вас винные пары и решил узнать, в чем дело.  
      — Я вам запрещаю!  
      Мартин обернулся. Серые глаза смотрели удивительно равнодушно.  
      — Разве вы Верховный Смотритель, Пендлтон?  
      Лорд тупо уставился на него.  
      — Что? Нет…  
      — Тогда по какому праву вы отдаете мне приказы? — ответил Мартин, вновь поворачиваясь к лестнице.  
      Под предводительством храброго Смотрителя все четверо спустились на первый этаж. Мартин остановился у черного входа.  
      — Считайте до десяти. Если я не появлюсь — можете бежать прятаться в подвал, — посоветовал Мартин и вышел на улицу.  
      Эти мгновения были для оставшихся, наверное, самыми страшными в их жизни. Но вот парадная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник Смотритель Мартин, державший нарушителя за шиворот.  
      — Сесилия?! — ахнула Лидия.  
      — Это еще кто? — возмутился Пендлтон. — Я же всех посчитал!  
      — Я не хотела никого напугать. Извините... Я только подумала, это будет забавно, — сдавленно пробормотала девушка. Краска, заливавшая ее щеки, была сравнима с рыжим цветом ее волос.  
      — Еще раз вздумаете так пошутить — и шутить начну я, — ласково ответил Смотритель Мартин. Он-то сразу понял, _кого_ не досчитался Пендлтон. — Например, напишу донос в Аббатство. Посмотрим, насколько забавным это окажется.  
      Сесилия съежилась под его взглядом.  
      — Доброй ночи, — заключил Мартин, намереваясь продолжить столь некстати прерванный сон. Уже на лестнице он слышал, как Пендлтон приказывал Уоллесу немедленно принести ему виски.

***

  
      — Сесилия?! — Лидия выглянула наружу. — Доброе утро, господин Корво. А ты, — накинулась она на девушку,  которая, отвлекшись, мирно разговаривала с лордом-защитником,— одни неприятности от тебя! Принимайся-ка за уборку!  
      Сесилия смущенно схватилась за метлу.  
      — О чем это она? — спросил Корво.  
      — Ах, это… Пару ночей назад я смеху ради постучалась в парадную дверь. — Сесилия пожала плечами. — Только вот никто не оценил шутки.


	6. Шёпот

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История MadWitchDelilah с моим бережным дополнением.

       _Ведьмино жилище — на самом краю города, в одном из тех кривоватых грязных домишек, где ютятся бедняки и всегда сыро, а ночью по этажам гуляет ветер, мрачно завывая в многочисленных щелях. Комната ее — под самой крышей, через три пролета скрипящей деревянной лестницы. В помещении, удивительно чистом и опрятном, все синее: от испещренного дырами ковра до мятого покрывала на кровати. Пахнет неизвестными благовониями и речной водой._  
  
      Всю дорогу до этого места он не слышал ни звука, только раз в подворотне захрипел в предсмертной агонии ослабший плакальщик. Он ожидал и здесь оказаться в тишине, но что-то странное витало в воздухе: как будто шепот множества голосов слился в единую волну и теперь пытался проникнуть ему в голову. На секунду ему даже показалось, что это отсыревшие стены ведут с ним беседу. Голоса не были агрессивны — скорее, манящи; прерывая друг друга, они страстно желали что-то ему рассказать.  
      Его охватило ужасающее, мучительное беспокойство. Он оглянулся, губы беззвучно зашептали молитву, а пальцы сами собой сложились в ведьмин знак.  
      — Забавный вы народ, Смотрители. То с азартом и храбростью бросаетесь на еретиков, то подскакиваете от безобидной руны.  
      Девушка появилась из-за ширмы почти бесшумно: выдал странный шепот, что исходил из ее сомкнутых ладоней. Чуть погодя Смотритель понял, что в руках ведьма держала костяную бляшку, завернутую в тряпье. Он нервно сглотнул и поднял взгляд на хозяйку комнаты.  
      Ее вряд ли можно было назвать красивой: нос чуть скошен вправо, наверняка, не раз сломан; один глаз больше второго, что девушка пыталась скрыть, густо подводя меньший угольным карандашом. Волосы грязно-рыжего цвета длинными прядями свисали по обе стороны лица. Она прихрамывала и морщилась, когда левая нога касалась пола. Серый костюм мужского покроя смешно смотрелся вместе с неумело подобранными украшениями, но, пожалуй, идеально подходил этой чудной особе. Она была необъяснимо притягательна и бесцветна одновременно. С равным успехом ей могло быть как двадцать лет, так и все сто.  
      — Нечасто ко мне заглядывают гости из Аббатства. Я помню всего двоих, но они приходили явно не за предсказанием, — она посмотрела куда-то в сторону, и только сейчас Смотритель разглядел среди груды хлама потускневшую маску.  
      — Я не собираюсь тебя убивать.  
      Она недоверчиво наклонила голову.  
      — Если бы хотел, то не стал бы ждать.  
      — Твоя правда, Смотритель. И что же? Неужто хочешь помощи просить у еретички? В чем же тебе подсобить, нарушить шестой запрет? — ведьма хрипло рассмеялась, заставив молодого Смотрителя густо покраснеть.  
      — Говорят, ты очень искусна в гаданиях.  
      — О? — только и произнесла девушка не то с изумлением, не то с иронией.  
      — Я прошу мне погадать, — добавил Смотритель, не видя иной реакции с ее стороны.  
      — Что я слышу, Смотритель просит ведьму ему погадать? — В один шаг она оказалась совсем рядом с ним, и он ощутил ее горячее дыхание на своей щеке. — И ты вправду тот, за кого себя выдаешь? Поразительно… — Ведьма все не отстранялась, и Смотритель почувствовал, как капелька пота скатилась у него по спине. А она продолжала: — Такой юный… совсем младенец. Ты еще не до конца понял, как устроен этот мир, а? Пожалуй, это стоит добавить в мою коллекцию.  
      Он вновь увидел перед глазами маску, пылившуюся в углу, — маску своего неудачливого предшественника, и ему стало так жутко, что захотелось немедленно покинуть это место и бежать, бежать без оглядки до самого Аббатства, а там припасть лбом к холодному мраморному полу и молить об очищении своей души. Опустив взгляд, Смотритель увидел, что ведьма вцепилась в его рукав; он попытался вырваться, сделал шаг назад, но оступился и чуть не упал. Его неуклюжесть вызвала у ведьмы ласковую усмешку. Она плотно обмотала руну тряпицей. Ткань заглушила шепот, и Смотритель смог немного расслабиться. Нахлынувшее было наваждение теперь резко оборвалось.  
      Девушка прошла в центр комнаты и села за круглый стол, руну она отложила в сторону.  
      — Садись, — пригласила она, махнув рукой в сторону второго стула.  
      — Руна не нужна?  
      — Нет, — ведьма улыбнулась щербатыми зубами, — понадобится только твоя рука.  
      Он посмотрел на девушку с сомнением, но все же сел напротив и, сняв перчатки, протянул ей правую ладонь.  
  
      Эпидемия загадочной чумы, разрушение города и кровавое убийство Императрицы, слухи о проклятии Чужого — все это непонятным образом заставило его верить в мистику и колдовство и поступать так, как строжайше запрещал его Орден. Ему хотелось знать, что ждет в этом нестабильном мире его самого, иметь ниточку, за которую он мог бы ухватиться и не сгинуть в пучине, которая грозила поглотить весь Дануолл. Смотритель, но вместе с тем обычный человек, он, как и большинство городских жителей сейчас, с тревогой смотрел в новый день. Он никогда не был хозяином своей судьбы, верил, что все давно решено за него. Может, именно поэтому его всю жизнь и мотало из стороны в сторону. В семь лет — прочь из семьи и родного города вместе с группой таких же испуганных, озиравшихся вокруг детей, отобранных Смотрителями. Долгие месяцы подготовки, утомительный путь к Белому Утесу и месту испытаний, церемония, во время которой он чуть не потерял сознание: так сильно от голода кружилась голова. Следующие десять лет ему ежедневно втолковывают, что значит быть Смотрителем, а он молча впитывает сведения о пути, который выбрали за него. После его отправляют в столицу, а потом… все словно обрывается. И в это странное жилище его, словно пылинку, занесло каким-то попутным ветром. Ветер стих, бросив его тут, и он надеялся, что ведьма укажет ему дальнейшее направление.  
  
      К реальности его вернуло чувство боли: острые ногти впились в его ладонь.  
      — Предатель! — прошипела ведьма. — Ты все-таки привел этих псов к моим дверям!  
      — Не понимаю… — пробормотал он, а в следующую секунду услышал топот множества ног на лестнице, лай рвущихся с поводка волкодавов, звон наточенных клинков и невыносимый вибрирующий звук механической шарманки. Ведьма вскочила, опрокинув стул, и тут же с визгом упала на колени, зажимая руками уши, пытаясь скрыться от этого всепроникающего скрежета. Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату с обнаженными саблями ворвались трое Смотрителей. Не дав ведьме опомниться, они замкнули кандалы на ее руках. Ее гость, теперь подвергавшийся не меньшей опасности, чем сама еретичка, замер посреди комнаты не в силах пошевелиться и только ждал, что сейчас железные цепи обовьют и его запястья. Но этого не случилось. На него как будто вообще никто не обратил внимания. Уже на пороге комнаты ведьма в последней отчаянной попытке рванулась назад.  
      — Будь ты проклят! — прокричала она ему в лицо. — Будь проклят ты и твоя трусливая кровь! Да поглотит тебя Бездна!  
      Бусы на ее тонкой шее порвались, и яркие жемчужины запрыгали по полу. Повинуясь непонятному импульсу, Смотритель поднял одну и спрятал в карман.  
  
      Ведьму давно приговорили, и останки ее были кремированы и закопаны где-то на заднем дворе, а он все слышал те нечеловеческие крики, разлетавшиеся из допросной по всему Аббатству. Эти звуки врывались в его разум днем и не давали заснуть ночью. Он отчетливо видел, как любопытство в ее глазах сменялось дикой яростью; видел, как ее обкусанные губы выкрикивали проклятия; как затянутые в черные перчатки руки смыкались вокруг ее запястий и уводили прочь — в темноту, в самые глубины Аббатства, откуда выход только один — смерть. И в ее смерти был виновен именно он — пришедший к ней как друг, а обернувшийся злейшим врагом.  
      Как те Смотрители нашли их, следили ли они за ним от самого Аббатства — он не знал, с ним никто не заговаривал об этом и никто не задавал вопросов. Для них она была лишь очередной еретичкой, ведьмой — что бы ни значило это слово; одной строчкой в архивных документах и положительной характеристикой в отчетах. Ежедневно в Аббатство приводили десятки, сотни подобных ей — и в каждом искали виновника охватившей город чумы и кровавых событий последних месяцев, уничтожали и бросались на поиски следующей жертвы. Но ведь она была обычной гадалкой, во имя звезд, какой же вред она могла причинить?!  
       _Убийца… убийца… убийца…_  
      Он до сих пор слышал шепот, который разносился по ее комнате, и был уверен, что это подобранная им жемчужина издает его. Он хотел избавиться от нее, но почему-то она так и осталась лежать в кармане… Это больше не были завлекающие голоса, и он отчетливо мог разобрать обращенные к нему слова.  
       _Убийца… убийца… убийца…_  
      Но он не хотел этого — не хотел!  
       _Хотел… хотел… хотел…_  
      Прошлой ночью шепот вновь поднял его с постели, а под утро он решил: нужно вернуться в тот дом и сжечь его дотла. Целый час он блуждал по переулкам и грязным подворотням, уворачиваясь от цепких рук умирающих и стараясь не наступить на уже умерших, но так и не нашел нужный дом. Он словно исчез.  
      Он вернулся в Аббатство мертвенно бледный, весь грязный, где-то полученная ссадины кровоточили, и бормотал он что-то абсолютно бессвязное. Его забрали в лазарет, подозревая, что он подхватил чуму и лишился рассудка, но врач лишь посоветовал пару дней провести в полном покое.  
      Покой! Какое глупое слово! Разве они не знают, что покой для него теперь невозможен. С тех пор он ходил по коридорам осторожно, избегая любого столкновения с собратьями, — но эти меры были излишни: он был так молод и провел в Ордене так мало времени, что едва ли кто успел запомнить его и смог бы назвать его имя.  
      Он и сам постепенно стал его забывать. Как-то, в краткий миг озарения он понял, что не смог найти ведьмин дом лишь потому, что свернул не на ту улицу и блуждал в ином квартале. Он порывался было снова пойти туда, но что-то отвлекло его, а потом он и вовсе забыл об этом, хотя какая-то настойчивая, невысказанная мысль и продолжала преследовать его.

***

  
      Он проснулся среди ночи и, лежа в кровати с открытыми глазами, вдруг осознал, что в голове наступила тишина: ненавистные голоса наконец смолкли. И теперь он знал, что нужно делать.  
      Он вышел во двор, ступая босыми ногами по каменному полу. На улице, привязанный, спал чей-то волкодав. Пес приоткрыл глаза и непонимающе заскулил, когда Смотритель отвязал его с поводка и забрал веревку. Он заглянул в столовую: дверь туда оказалась не заперта, и он беспрепятственно вошел внутрь.  
      В помещении никого не было, только угли тлели в железной печке. Он перекинул веревку через балку. Скамья тихо скрипнула под его весом.  
  
      Его обнаружили только под утро. Правая его рука была стиснута в кулак, и они ожидали найти в нем предсмертную записку. Когда же наконец сумели разжать окоченевшие пальцы, из ладони выпала поблекшая жемчужина. Она закатилась куда-то под шкаф, и никому и в голову не пришло ее доставать.


	7. Любовь во время чумы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возможно, текст местами еще поменяется и добавятся новые эпизоды.

1

  
      Любовь нельзя купить за деньги. Так говорят романтики. В «Золотой кошке» вам скажут обратное — за деньги можно купить все. Но иногда работающим там девушкам не требуется золотого блеска монет, чтобы утвердиться в своих чувствах.  
  
      В одной из комнат, расположившись на мягких диванах, стражники играли в карты.  
      — Есть! Этот раунд снова за мной! — воскликнул один, по имени Данстен. — Вот смотри, Роза, мы еще отыграемся сегодня, — он приобнял сидевшую на подлокотнике девушку. Она слабо улыбнулась. Данстен уже успел проиграть свои деньги и теперь тратил принадлежавшие ей. Незаметно для остальных он грубо ткнул ее в бок и буркнул: — Давай еще.  
      Роза бросила на стол пару смятых банкнот, игра продолжилась.  
      Возражать Данстену Роза не стала не из страха — из любви.  
      Она давно отдавала ему все, что имела: половину жалованья, ежедневную норму эликсира. Терпела грубое отношение и побои — не выносила только критики в его адрес. Это было не понятное никому обожание, смешанное со слепой животной преданностью.  
      У Данстена случались проблемы с алкоголем, и Роза частенько прикрывала его перед хозяйкой. Воровала для него выпивку из здешнего бара, только чтобы он остался с ней и не ушел в ближайший кабак с друзьями. Однажды, в тот нередкий раз когда он во время дежурства напился до беспамятства, на одного клиента было совершенно покушение: одна из девиц бросилась на него с ножом прямо в главном зале. Данстен благополучно прохрапел весь инцидент. Позже выяснилось, что дело было в бутылке, которую Роза незадолго до того свистнула из буфета. Ей самой крепко досталось: мадам отхлестала ее по щекам и наложила штраф; увольнять, впрочем, не стала: хороших девушек было найти не так-то легко. Данстену не потерять место помогло опять же заступничество Розы. В благодарность за это он пообещал больше не притрагиваться к выпивке и принес ей коробку шоколадных конфет. Конфеты Розы выбросила (она терпеть не могла шоколад и ненавидела столь пошлые знаки внимания), но привязанность ее к Данстену не просто сохранилась, но стала еще сильнее.  
      Последний раунд оказался для Данстена неудачным, и весь выигрыш достался его напарнику. (Роза только покачала головой: вот и плакал ее недельный заработок.) Данстен выругался; Роза было протянула к нему руку, но он отмахнулся.  
      — Дались мне твои нежности. Работай иди.  
      Роза покорно кивнула; по черной лестнице спустилась в комнату, где девушки обычно приводили себя в порядок. За туалетным столиком сидела одна Сефи, длинноногая, с небрежно остриженным черным каре.  
      — Подруга, чего такая задумчивая? Помоги-ка, — Сефи повернулась спиной, чтобы Роза затянула ей корсет. — Что, опять тебя твой донимает?  
      Роза неопределенно повела плечами и села рядом поправлять макияж.  
      — Тебя Клаус уже ищет, — вместо этого ответила она.  
      Сефи замерла на полуслове.  
      — В Бездну их всех, — сплюнула она, бросив расческу на столик.  
      У Сефи и Клауса была прямо противоположная история. Этот «кавалер», похоже, по-настоящему испытывал к ней какие-то чувства. «Влюбленный громила» — в шутку называли его другие девушки. Но Сефи хранила невозмутимость. Годы, проведенные здесь, утвердили ее в мысли, что все мужчины одинаковы и глупо такой девушке, как она, верить в любовь.  
      Клаус, как и Данстен, был в числе стражников, нанятых мадам Пруденцией после начала чумы. Первое время он совершал обходы на улице, и Сефи часто сталкивалась с ним, когда выходила покурить во двор. Однажды она забыла зажигалку и попросила прикурить у оказавшегося рядом Клауса. В романах бы это назвали любовью с первого взгляда. На деле Сефи коротко поблагодарила стражника и отвернулась. А вот от Клауса с тех пор толку стало мало: все время он околачивался у двери или под балконом, ожидая появления «его» девушки. В конце концов своего он добился: его перевели во внутренние помещения. Теперь Сефи, разряженную, смеющуюся, болтающую с подругами, он видел гораздо чаще. Бывало, он даже делал ей комплимент или спрашивал, как у нее дела. Вначале она отвечала ему резкостями или попросту игнорировала. Но Клаус не отступал, и постепенно Сефи смягчилась. Способствовало этому и то, что его неловкие вопросы не несли в себе той нахальной настойчивости, что исходила от большинства ее клиентов.  
      Однажды Сефи, лежа в комнате, ожидала клиента, но не знала, кто именно это должен быть. Когда на пороге возник Клаус, Сефи не знала, рассмеяться ей или оскорбиться такому «проявлению чувств». Кажется, Клаус к этому моменту и сам понял, что затея его неудачна. Так и не востребовав того, за чем пришел, он вылетел из комнаты красный как рак.  
      Некоторое время после этого инцидента они не общались. Клаус не появлялся на службе, а Сефи язвительно заявляла всем вокруг, что это лишь очередное подтверждение ее слов и нужно ему было только одно. Хотя и «это одно» он в итоге не решился получить. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока в «Золотой кошке» не случилось одно маленькое, незаметное для большинства происшествие.  
      У Сефи из комнаты пропала брошка. В краже никто не признался, да и не принято было у девушек красть друг у друга. Скорее всего, она просто где-то затерялась, но Сефи разобиделась на весь мир: брошка была ей дорога. Этот слух каким-то образом дошел до Клауса. И в один день он передал для нее с запиской бархатную коробочку. Внутри оказалась брошь — конечно, не та же самая, а совершенно другая — которую Клаус купил у местного ювелира. Сефи оценила его жест… Это и стало переломным моментом. Когда у Сефи выдавалось свободная минутка, она приходила в главный зал поболтать с Клаусом. Подаренную брошь она всегда прикалывала к корсажу на видное место. Мадам не одобряла подобных отношений, и, если у Клауса водились деньги, он платил за нее как положено. Время они проводили за разговорами — большего Клаус не требовал. Сефи не показывала своих чувств, но всегда внутренне расслаблялась, когда мадам Пруденция сообщала ей о «приходе» Клауса. Значит, работы — в полном смысле этого слова — не предвидится. И на том спасибо.  


2

  
      Больше Артура в Дануолле ничто не держало. Только его возлюбленная Гвен. Он послал ей записку вчера — с просьбой о встрече, сказал, что будет ждать на их заветном месте в конце бульвара Клеверинг.  
      Он ждал ее целый день, прячась от дозоров стражников. А под утро проход внезапно перекрыли. Он оказался отрезан стеной. Хотел было кричать, стучать, звать на помощь, но потом сквозь щелку разглядел, как стражники на мосту грузили в лодку трупы. От этого зрелища Артура пробрала дрожь, и кричать он не стал. Не хотел тоже оказаться в этой лодке.  
      А когда обернулся, то в лучах рассветного солнца разглядел наконец на стене послание, адресованное лично ему. В первый момент Артур решил, что ему привиделось. Потом — что речь идет вовсе не о его возлюбленной, мало ли в городе девушек по имени Гвен. Осознание приходило постепенно, выветривая из головы все прочие мысли. Надпись «Даррен + Гвен», заключенная в незатейливое сердечко. На том месте, которое он считал ИХ местом — СВОИМ местом. Гвен его предала. Осквернила.  
      Он принес с собой книгу — старинную серконскую поэму — хотел, чтобы они прочитали ее вместе. А оказалось, что он сам стал невольным героем так понравившихся ему стихов.  _В месяц рода она стала мужней женой…_  
      «Лучше пусть меня сожрут крысы», — написал он в адресованной Гвен записке. Похоже, так оно и случится.  


3

  
      А в это же время чуть дальше по бульвару Клеверинг, в доме доктора Гальвани, Люси Бентон заканчивала уборку. Протерев последнюю книгу, девушка еще раз смахнула с полок пыль, заперла кабинет и вернула ключ на положенное место. Часы в холле пробили девять. Доктор Гальвани сегодня допоздна пробудет в гостях, и Люси могла заняться собственными делами. Она спустилась на первый этаж и расположилась с шитьем за длинным столом в комнате для слуг.       Вскоре вошел Марк, налив себе чаю, он сел рядом.  
      — Все трудишься, а? — добродушно заметил Марк.  
      — Будь у тебя денег побольше, не пришлось бы самой шить свадебное платье! — огрызнулась Люси и тут же мечтательно добавила: — Заказала бы у лучшего портного…  
      — У самой-то не хуже выйдет. Вон какое красивое, — Марк любовно огладил шелковую ткань. Люси шлепнула его по руке.  
      — Руки-то, гляди, какие грязные! Замараешь.  
      Марк послушно убрал руку и плюхнулся обратно на стул.  
      Последнее время они с Люси так часто ссорились, что Марк недоумевал, как она до сих пор не отказалась выходить за него замуж. Люси жаловалась на нехватку средств, критиковала его друзей, его взгляды и вечно не соглашалась, когда речь заходила о работе доктора, и вместе с тем ни слова не было сказано о расторжении помолвки. И Марк был уверен, что после свадьбы, когда они заживут своим домом, его всегда будут ждать прибранная комнатка и горячий ужин на столе, а спустя какое-то время, может, и смех детишек — даже если Люси и продолжит иногда браниться. И сам он с радостью и каким-то любопытством заглядывал в это будущее. Это что ли зовут любовью?  
      Они знали друг друга, кажется, всю жизнь: еще детьми играли вместе. Мать Люси служила экономкой в этом самом доме, а отец Марка — садовником. Дети их быстро нашли общий язык и сдружились. Марк помнил дурацкие клятвы, которые они давали друг другу, прячась от взрослых под лестницей. Потом оба выросли, клятвы позабылись, и на какое-то время их пути разошлись — пока они снова не столкнулись в том же доме: Марка по старой памяти Гальвани взял в личные охранники, а Люси пошла по стопам матери. Она мечтала стать камеристкой у уважаемой леди (или на худой конец жены доктора): чтобы звали ее не Люси, а Бентон* и чтобы больше никакой уборки. Но к леди она не попала, Гальвани так и не женился, и Люси осталась обычной горничной. Когда пару месяцев назад Марк сделал ей предложение, она не особо удивилась. И сразу согласилась. Возможно, ей и двигала капелька тщеславия: в будущем стать женой офицера или (при заступничестве доктора) даже капитана стражи, но по большей части дело было совсем не в должностях…  
      Люси отложила шитье и краем глаза посмотрела на жениха.  
      — Ужинать будешь? — беззлобно проворчала она.  
      Марк кивнул и одним глотком допил чай. Черт знает что в голове у этих женщин!  
  
*К камеристкам принято было обращаться по фамилии.  


4

  
      Прошлая ночь была великолепной. Эсма Бойл любила, когда за ней ухаживали. Комната в красных тонах, десятки вазонов, сладкий, опьяняющий аромат цветов. На ней кремовый костюм, который он еще ни разу не видел. Роскошный ужин: экстравагантные блюда, воловье жаркое, рыба и даже фазан; миниатюрные пирожные и хрустящие бриоши с таявшей на губах сахарной пудрой, которыми он кормил ее с рук, а она смеялась и целовала его пальцы. Дорогое игристое вино в высоких бокалах, в меру холодное — как она любит; каждый глоток приятным гулом отдавался в голове. А затем… Приглушенный свет, обнаженные тела на шелковых простынях, его руки на ее плечах и груди, губы, заставлявшие ее подчиняться, их сплетенные силуэты, отражавшиеся в многочисленных зеркалах. Он задернул балдахин, и их тени заплясали на тонкой ткани штор.  
  
      Часы на Башне давно пробили полночь, когда Эсма вернулась в особняк. Она подмигнула охраннику у дверей и в одних чулках, без туфель — чтобы не разбудить сестер — взбежала по лестнице. Впрочем, Эсма была уверена, что Вейверли не спит и все слышит и знает. Всегда знала.  
      Она провела остаток ночи в безмятежной дрёме, и сны ее были полны нежных рук и влажных губ, ласкавших ее.  
      Проснулась — за полдень. В особняке тихо, Вейверли наверняка не осмелится тревожить ее после вчерашнего.  
      Эсма позвонила, чтобы принесли завтрак, и набрала ванну. Уже погрузившись в воду, слышала, как горничная принесла поднос и застилала постель, — и тут ощутила легкое покалывание на шее и что-то липкое на пальцах. Кровь. У нее вырвался короткий смешок. Завернувшись в халат, Эсма вернулась в спальню; прихватив пару ягод с тарелки, она прошла к окну и стала лениво наблюдать за тем, как садовники внизу подстригали лужайки. Потом распахнула дверцы громадного шкафа и принялась одеваться.  
      При виде длинных царапин на спине хозяйки, служанка невольно вскрикнула. Эсма и сама вздрогнула: совсем забыла, что девчонка все еще находится в комнате. Резко обернувшись, Эсма отвесила ей пощечину.  
      — Вон. Немедленно, — ледяным тоном произнесла она.  
      Еле сдерживая слезы, девчушка бросилась прочь.  
      Эсма присела на кровать, в задумчивости кусая губы. Кажется, придется искать новую горничную.  


5

  
      Она сторонится его.  
      Хотя, возможно, он принимает это слишком на свой счет: она никому здесь старается не попадаться на глаза. Что странно, ведь она постоянно находится рядом: подает бокалы, протирает пыль со стойки, моет полы и застилает постели. И вместе с тем ее присутствие для большинства действительно оказывается незамеченным.  
      Она чувствует, что за ней наблюдают, но каждый раз он успевает отвести взгляд быстрее, чем она смогла бы его заметить. Возможно, от этого ее не покидает смутное чувство тревоги. Но есть в ней нечто, что заставляет его вновь и вновь поворачивать к ней голову, смотреть ей вслед, когда она проходит мимо.  
      Ей бы родиться в другой семье — богаче, влиятельнее, — носить платья из шелка, а в длинных волосах — диадему, и без стеснения ловить на себе восхищенные взгляды мужчин. Но одевается она неприметно, рыжие волосы стыдливо прячет под бесформенную кепку. А вместе с тем ему бы очень хотелось распустить скромный узел и прикоснуться к ее волосам, ощутить их шелковистость, накрыть ладонью огрубевшие от стирки руки.  
      Он знает ее тайну.  
      О секретной квартире напротив паба. Видел, как она бегала туда однажды вечером. Будто случайно столкнулся с ней на пороге, когда она возвращалась обратно. Он ни о чем ее не спрашивал и не пытался остановить. Она покраснела и скорее проскользнула мимо, как никогда ранее желая стать невидимкой. А еще он знает, что ключ от квартиры она прячет под своим матрасом.  
      И мучает его только один вопрос: как долго будет продолжаться эта игра?


	8. Смерть в "Золотой кошке"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Если впредь одна из моих девочек попытается вас шантажировать, будьте любезны, пришлите её в «Золотую кошку», не придумывайте ничего самостоятельно".

В «Золотой кошке» сегодня тихо. Особый день для особых клиентов, как говорит Мадам. Для тех, что приходят втайне, не желают пересекаться с другими посетителями и так же незаметно уходят. Подобные визиты держатся в строжайшем секрете. И главное правило «Золотой кошки» — эти секреты хранить.  
  
      Дженни поймала за руку проходившую мимо Бетти.  
      — Верховный Смотритель придет сегодня?  
      — Откуда я знаю. Возможно, — Бетти покачала головой. — Ты потише об этом. Заняться больше нечем? — Бетти пошла своей дорогой.  
      Дженни нервно переступила с ноги на ногу. Нащупала под корсажем сложенный лист бумаги. Ей необходимо, чтобы он пришел!  
      Дженни всего лишь на мгновение (так ей показалось) присела на пуфик, от бессонной ночи ужасно болела голова, а очнулась, только когда услышала разговоры и смех на третьем этаже. Значит, пришел... Дженни досадливо фыркнула. Ничего, скоро у него отпадет всякая охота. Она было снова прикрыла глаза, но тут же вскочила. Вспомнит ли он ее?  
      Ожидание сводило с ума. Дженни мерила шагами холл второго этажа, воспаленные губы сбивчиво шептали то, что она собиралась ему сказать... Мадам прикрикнула на нее и велела отправляться в свою комнату, но погруженная в собственные мысли Дженни даже не услышала ее.  
  
      Наконец хлопнула дверь одной из комнат. Дженни вжалась в стену, ожидая, пока Кемпбелл спустится с лестницы.  
      — Верховный Смотритель!..  
      Кемпбелл замер на последней ступеньке и медленно повернулся на голос, напоминая готового к атаке хищника. В этом заведении было правило: никаких имен и должностей, если сам посетитель того не желал.  
      У нее было два пути: бежать без оглядки, как подсказывал его взгляд, или все же решиться на отчаянный шаг. Дрожащими руками Дженни протянула ему написанное прошлой ночью письмо. Кемпбелл машинально принял листок.  
      — Что это значит? — грубо спросил он. — Если тебе нужны деньги, следует заработать их собственным телом.  
      — Все здесь знают, кто вы такой. Знают о ваших визитах и желаниях за пределами этого заведения. Знают, кого вы прячете здесь.  
      Кемпбелл оборвал ее:  
      — Тебе какое дело?  
      — Есть люди, которые не прочь получить эти сведения. И они хорошо заплатят за них.  
      Он прищурился.  
      — Неужели шантаж?  
      Кемпбелл не любил, когда его методы применяли против него самого. Конечно, ощутимого вреда она ему причинить не может. В таинственных заговорщиков верилось слабо. Что еще может прийти ей в голову, жаловаться в Канцелярию на Верховного Смотрителя? Ха! Лучше не придумаешь. Но шепотков и слухов он тоже не любил. Девчонке придется замолчать. А молчание часто идет рука об руку со смертью.  
      Кемпбелл скомкал листок.  
      — Сколько?  
      — Три тысячи.  
      Вот же грязная шлюха! Десять медных монет и удавка на шее — вот и все, что она заслуживает. Кемпбелл глубоко вздохнул. Ладно, он ей подыграет.  
      — Мне не нужны проблемы.  
      Девушка молча кивнула. Храбрится, а саму всю трясет.  
      — Я приду снова в конце недели — тогда же и принесу деньги. — Краем глаза он оглядел помещение. Ее убийство должно быть показательным, но не слишком очевидным. — Позади здания есть пристань. Будешь ждать меня там.  
  
      Всю неделю Дженни провела как на иголках, часто куда-то пропадала, была невнимательна с клиентами, и раздраженная Мадам пригрозила лишить ее жалования. Ничего, скоро у нее будет достаточно денег, чтобы навсегда оставить позади этот город с его пороками.  
      В воскресенье Кемпбелл пришел позже обычного и, прежде чем удалиться в Золотую комнату, едва заметно кивнул Дженни. А она, забыв про гнев Мадам, тут же убежала ждать его в условленном месте. Холодный ветер задувал под легкую накидку и пронизывал до костей. Проходивший мимо патрульный предложил Дженни верное средство согреться, но она пропустила мимо ушей его сальности.  
      — Бродяжные ноги не дают хозяину покоя...  душой, оскверненной страданиями и злом... — отчаянно повторяла она заученные когда-то Запреты, ходя взад-вперед по шатким деревянным мосткам. Не стоило встречаться с ним на улице... Но пристань у всех на виду. Он не посмеет ничего сделать с ней так близко от заведения.  
      — Один призывает в одну сторону, второй — в другую...  
      — Покуда не свалится тело в канаву и не свернет шею, — закончил Кемпбелл.  
      Дженни испуганно обернулась. Она даже не услышала его шагов.  
      — Вы принесли…  
      — Да.  
      Кемпбелл протянул ей конверт, она склонила голову, пересчитывая деньги — и в то же мгновение сильные руки стальными тисками сжали ее горло. С надрывным хрипом Дженни втянула воздух, и ее оглушило осознание своей полной беспомощности. Но кто-то ведь должен увидеть, кто-то должен пройти мимо! Она сопротивлялась, царапала его пальцы, пытаясь разжать хватку, но Кемпбелл был слишком силен. У нее потемнело в глазах и в мыслях, конверт выскользнул из обессилевших рук. Почувствовав, что она затихла, Кемпбелл одним движением сломал ею шею.  
      Он постоял так некоторое время, глядя в ее остекленевшие глаза, а потом столкнул тело в воду.


	9. Пиньята

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Никогда не заводи врагов среди ведьм.

      После месяца урожая наступили холода. Празднества прошли, забытые обрывки гирлянд втаптывались в грязь равнодушными прохожими — и люди вновь углубились в свои дела.  
      Николас с тревогой смотрел на темнеющее небо над Фраепортом. Подобная погода была привычна для севера Морли, но едва ли это могло его утешить. Целый день он провел на улице и промерз до костей. Ему удалось получить пару монет, еще немного — и он сможет позволить себе горячий ужин в «Соленой креветке». Но люди спешили мимо, не обращая внимания на жалких попрошаек. Похоже, сегодня не приходилось надеяться на сочувствие от возвращавшихся домой честных трудяг. Со вздохом Николас поднялся, оправил плащ и ниже надвинул капюшон.  
      Двери таверны добродушно распахнули перед ним свои объятия. Николас пробился к стойке, заказал самую дешевую похлебку. Уже через минуту перед ним возникла полная миска, и он с жадностью набросился на еду. Люди вокруг него болтали, смеялись, обменивались последними новостями и то и дело посылали хозяина открыть новый бочонок пива. На какой-то краткий миг Николас снова почувствовал себя частью общества. Ему хотелось бы остаться тут подольше, но новые посетители все прибывали, и пришлось потесниться. Николас пересчитывал деньги, чтобы расплатиться за ужин, когда неосторожный посетитель толкнул его в бок. Николас только сжал зубы и наклонился поднять рассыпавшиеся монеты; вступать в перепалку ему было совсем ни к чему. Выпрямившись, он положил пригоршню монет на стойку. Наткнувшись на оцепеневший, полный ужаса взгляд хозяина, Николас с запозданием осознал, что у него с головы слетел капюшон.  
      В таверне — еще секунду назад шумной — установилась тишина, и все замерли, как если бы некий божок щелкнул пальцами и остановил время. Николас сглотнул. Они все смотрели на него — на три жутких шрама, пересекавших верхнюю часть его лица. Клеймо еретика.  
      Его окутал липкий ужас. Он ждал, что с минуты на минуту люди бросятся на него — изобьют до полусмерти и выбросят вон или какой-то ловчила и вовсе вгонит нож под ребра, — и уже прикидывал, откуда ждать первого удара и как лучше повернуться для обороны. Но они по-прежнему сидели на своих местах и глядели на него. Наконец кто-то произнес хриплым шепотом:  
      — Маркус, или уходит он, или уходим мы — и больше никогда не появляемся в твоей таверне.  
      Хозяин не сводил с него немигающего взгляда. Николас хотел бы прочесть в его глазах сочувствие, извинение, желание помочь, но на деле в них отражался только первобытный ужас. Если узнают, что в этой таверне приняли еретика, — ее сожгут дотла, а хозяина самого обвинят в ереси и вздернут на площади. Николас все понимал. Аккуратным движением хозяин подвинул обратно оставленную им горсть монет, не желая принимать от заклейменного даже законную плату за съеденный ужин. Николас деньги забирать не стал; видит небо, они бы ему еще пригодились, но в нем взыграла гордость. Заклейменный или нет, но он все еще человек, и чувство собственного достоинства сохранил. В полнейшей тишине он покинул теплый приют таверны.  
       На улице к тому времени начался дождь. За считанные секунды Николас промок насквозь. Он поскользнулся на мокрой брусчатке и рухнул на землю. Прохожий протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но Николас отстранился. Лучше прослыть грубым, чем вновь увидеть на себе этот взгляд — когда человек осознает,  _кому_  подал руку. Николас отошел в переулок за таверной и примостился недалеко от черного входа, под навесом. А люди всё, смеясь, заходили внутрь, чтобы с наслаждением пропустить по кружечке.  
      Он не знал, сколько просидел там. Прошло очень долгое время, прежде чем посетители потянулись обратно по домам. Хозяин таверны вышел на улицу — раздавал остатки ужина столпившимся у входа нищим. Они получали свою порцию и отходили, неустанно благословляя хозяина. Николас не осмелился подойти. Он продрог, не чувствовал пальцев — он подхватит лихорадку, без сомнения, и будет мучиться от жара и медленно умирать где-нибудь в тени моста, и оплачет его только дождь, который его же и погубил.  
  
      Еще два месяца назад он — Смотритель в небольшой деревушке, единственный пастор для сотни заблудших душ. Жители — не богатые и не бедные, не хорошие и не плохие — обычные люди со своими страхами, нуждами и переживаниями. Каждое утро они покорно слушали его проповеди и заученно твердили Семь запретов, стоило только попросить, но, придя домой, обращались к привычным суевериям: посыпали порог солью, считали пятницу самым несчастливым днем и чуть что хватались за дерево. Спустя десяток неудачных попыток наставить их на путь истинный Николас смирился с этими верованиями — старыми, но безобидными. Жители быстро приняли его в свой круг, приходили к нему на исповедь или просто за советом, и, проведя в их обществе всего несколько недель, он уже знал, что Баркли враждуют с Финдли; что Моррис любит выпить, а Дэнилсон — приврать; что Милли по непонятной причине перестала продавать молоко от своей коровы и что вдова Лоуренс вовсе не каждую ночь горюет о покойном муже. Молодой, привлекательный и совсем на них не похожий — Николас был желанным гостем в каждом доме, охотно принимал приглашения на домашние вечера и вежливо уклонялся от заглядывавшихся на него девушек.  
      О Гайете он впервые услышал на третий месяц своего пребывания. Тогда у Милли пропала корова. Вскоре животное обнаружили неподалеку от селения — буренка никого к себе не подпускала, бешено вращала глазами и, очевидно, помутилась рассудком. Корову удалось загнать домой, но в ту же ночь у нее случились судороги, и она издохла. Люди зашептались о колдовстве. Конечно, в присутствии Смотрителя они сразу замолкали и переводили разговор на другую тему, но Николасу удалось узнать правду от Морриса. За деревней, в лесу, жила некая Гайете, не то отшельница, не то…  
      — Да не ведьма она, — оправдывался Моррис, которому несколько рюмок развязали язык. — Так, бывает, травками поможет, от хвори подлечит — знахарка в общем. Приедет, уедет, когда хочет. Безобидная она. А люди глупости болтают: зачем Гайете изводить корову? Глупая скотина сама нажралась какой-то травы, вот и подохла.  
      Но дальнейшие расспросы дали понять, что Гайете далеко не так безобидна. Когда Николас попытался узнать у жителей, где ее можно найти, они в первый раз открыто выступили против него:  
      — Вы, Смотрители, не понимаете ничего. У вас метод один — на костер иль на дыбу. А ведьмы свое колдовство откуда хочешь наведут. Вы ее арестуете и в город пытать повезете, а как вернетесь — нашей деревни-то и нет. Потому оставьте ее в покое.  
      Николас вовсе не собирался отправлять незнакомую женщину на костер или на дыбу, однако она его заинтересовала. Прибегнув к уже испытанному методу, он вновь попытался разговорить Морриса, и тот в итоге признался, как найти Гайете:  
      — Она в деревню редко заходит, у ней свое занятие и свое хозяйство. Временами пополняет у нас запасы, продает чего. Придет на рынок — сразу ее узнаете: одевается ярко, а кожа темная-темная. Но если не хотите ждать, вот как к ней пройти…  
      Ждать Николас действительно не захотел и на следующий день прямо с утра отправился повидать Гайете. Моррис подробно описал ему дорогу, но все равно он умудрился заплутать и к месту вышел, когда солнце было уже высоко в небе. Хижина стояла на окраине брошенной просеки и, должно быть, раньше принадлежала лесничему — иначе кому бы пришло в голову выстроить жилище посреди леса.  
      В стороне от дома был разбит небольшой огород. В загоне, кудахтая, носились две курочки. Николас окликнул женщину по имени, но никто не отозвался. Он постучал — снова нет ответа — и уже взялся за ручку двери…  
      — А я все думала, когда ты заглянешь в гости.  
      Вздрогнув, Николас обернулся. Моррис описывал ему Гайете, и все же он оказался удивлен. Высокого роста и, что называют, пышнотелая. Кожа не просто темная — черная, он не помнил такой даже у уроженцев Серконоса; слегка прищуренные золотистые глаза, изящный нос и пухлые, очевидно чувственные губы. Платье из простого, но яркого хлопка было подвязано выше колен, из-под него выглядывала красная нижняя юбка. «Шелковая», — со странной наблюдательностью отметил про себя Николас. На голове женщины был намотан тюрбан, целиком скрывающий волосы, тоже из яркой ткани; запястья увиты золотыми браслетами. В руке она держала окровавленный нож и… наполовину разделанную тушку кролика. И рассматривала Гайете его так же пристально, как и он ее.  
      — Значит, они тебе доверяют, раз рассказали обо мне. Твой предшественник до меня так и не добрался. Заблудился на болотах и утонул. Бедняжка.  
      — Я пришел с миром.  
      — Ищешь пополнения своей паствы? Боюсь, меня уже поздно обращать.  
      Николас заметил, что до сих пор держится за ручку двери. Он спешно отпрянул и протянул руку Гайете. Она усмехнулась, отбросила нож и кролика в сторону и подала руку в ответ. Глядя Николасу прямо в глаза, Гайете задержала его руку в собственной; Николас почувствовал, как ногтем большого пальца она водит по его ладони. Он вздрогнул, отнял руку; Гайете отстранилась и отошла кормить кур. Николас последовал за ней.  
      — В деревне ходят слухи, будто по твоей вине у Милли померла корова.  
      Гайете фыркнула.  
      — И ты хочешь наказать меня по закону?  
      — Хочу всего лишь узнать правду.  
      Гайете оперлась на деревянную изгородь.  
      — Скажи, а сама Милли что говорила про корову?  
      Николас задумался. Милли и правда недолго сокрушалась по поводу своей потери.  
      Гайете словно прочитала его мысли.  
      — А знаешь почему? Ну, так я тебе расскажу. Год назад врач обнаружил у Милли хворь. Сказал, жить ей осталось недолго. Она пришла ко мне: помоги, Гайете, исцели. Вылечить я была бессильна, но предложила отвести болезнь на другого. Милли долго думала, потом спрашивает: а на корову нельзя? Отчего же, говорю, можно.  
      — Значит, все-таки колдовство…  
      — Называй как хочешь. Только я человеку жизнь спасла. А про Милли ты кого угодно спроси: она уж весь последний год не пила молока от своей коровы.  
      Гайете вдруг нахмурилась, впервые за весь разговор Николас почувствовал исходящую от нее угрозу.  
      — Уходи, уходи, Смотритель. Не будем врагами. На этих топях достаточно места для нас обоих.  
      Она отвернулась, больше не сказала ни слова, и Николас вынужден был уйти. Гайете подождала, пока он совсем не скрылся из виду, и только после этого вошла в дом. А по пути Николас вдруг обнаружил, что после рукопожатия и его собственная ладонь оказалась измазана кровью. Он остановился у насоса в деревне и долго и тщательно мыл руки в ледяной воде.  
  
      Николас вернулся домой и несколько дней не вспоминал о Гайете: кажется, всем в деревне вдруг резко потребовалось его присутствие, и у него не было ни одной свободной минуты. К концу недели поднялся сильный ветер, а вечером в субботу — Николас тогда пил чай на хуторе у Финдли — хлынул ливень, потом начался крупный град, и ветер ни на секунду не унимал свой скорбный рев. Николас вынужден был остаться ночевать в гостях, но уснуть так и не смог и всю ночь шептал молитвы. К утру буря улеглась, и жители вышли оценить причиненный погодой ущерб. Выбитые стекла, покореженные заборы и крыши, поваленные деревья — все лишь вздохнули и принялись приводить дома и улицы в порядок, соседи помогали соседям, и даже Баркли и Финдли трудились бок о бок. Николас подумал, что следовало бы навестить Гайете: как она там одна, в лесу — но его задержали дела, и выбраться он смог только к вечеру.  
      Хижина, нетронутая, стояла на прежнем месте. Примятая трава и капавшая с листьев вода — вот, кажется, и весь след, оставленный тут непогодой. Николас, как и в прошлый раз позвал Гайете, постучал в дверь — вновь никого. Растерянный, он огляделся вокруг, и ему показалось, что он видит свет между деревьями. Подошел ближе и обнаружил, что вдоль одной из троп расставлены фонарики, а ветви деревьев украшены разноцветными лентами. Он прикоснулся к одной из лент, ощутил под пальцами шелк ткани, и его пронзила странная и совсем не благочестивая мысль. О том, что красная юбка Гайете должна быть такой же мягкой и гладкой.  
      Следуя по выделенной тропке, Николас уходил всё дальше и дальше вглубь леса, фонарики попадались всё реже, и он с тревогой думал, не повернуть ли ему назад, пока не поздно… как до него донесся отдаленный бой барабанов. Любопытство взяло вверх, и он пошел дальше, на звук, пока не добрался до широкой поляны. На противоположном от Николаса краю зажженными свечами был обозначен круг, на каменном, не то природном, не то специально принесенном сюда постаменте он разглядел черные фигурки людей и животных. А перед этим алтарем — припала к земле Гайете. Вдруг она неожиданно быстро поднялась и повернулась в его сторону, Николас отпрянул за деревья, но в этом не было нужды. Взгляд Гайете был затуманен как в трансе: она не увидела бы Николаса, даже подойди он к ней совсем близко. Он осмелился снова взглянуть на нее и застыл. Гайете была лишь в одной нижней юбке; черные волосы, длинные и курчавые, более не стягиваемые тюрбаном, рассыпались по плечам и… обнаженной груди. Широко раскинув руки, Гайете принялась кружиться на месте. Подвластная грохоту музыки, она сгибалась к земле и извивалась в неестественном, диком танце. Николас пытался понять, откуда доносился бой барабанов, ведь он не видел между деревьями ни самих инструментов, ни музыкантов. А Гайете двигалась все быстрее и быстрее, покачивая бедрами; Николаса гипнотизировало ее гибкое тело. Грохот усилился, музыка достигла своего апогея — и с ней же танец: Гайете упала на землю и замерла.  
      И Николас понял: Гайете не боялась бури и не могла от нее пострадать, потому что сама этой бурей и была.  
      Музыка стихла. Налетевший порыв ветра задул часть свечей. Гайете медленно, словно пробуждаясь от глубокого сна, поднялась с колен, тряхнула головой. Она оперлась на алтарь, волосы упали ей на лицо, целиком скрывая его. Одну за другой Гайете потушила оставшиеся свечи, и Николас бросился вон из леса, пока не обнаружилось его присутствие. Он знал, что стал свидетелем какого-то ритуала — мистического, запретного и по-интимному тайного, что это черная магия и он, как Смотритель, обязан немедленно это пресечь и арестовать ее… Но думать он мог только об одном: красной юбке и капельках пота, блестевших в ложбинке меж темных полных грудей.  
      Николас остановился у насоса на краю деревни и подставил голову под струю холодной воды. С тех пор он ни на секунду не забывал о Гайете.  
  
      Он не осмеливался снова прийти к ней. Что бы он ей сказал? А если Гайете видела его в ту ночь? Она и так прогнала его в первый визит… Но в своих снах он обнимал ее мягкое податливое тело и зарывался лицом в черные волосы. А вскоре по деревне прошел слух, что Гайете уехала. Всего лишь шепоток, но его оказалось достаточно, чтобы Николас тут же бросился к ее дому. И действительно: дверь заперта, в загоне, где еще недавно бегали курочки, пусто, в огороде уже пустили корни сорняки — ни единого намека на то, что еще неделю назад здесь кто-то жил. Николас вернулся в деревню, все жители столпились на главной площади. Сначала он подумал, что что-то стряслось, но потом понял: они следили за ним и ждали его возращения. Никто не сказал ему ни слова, все молча вернулись к своим делам, но приглашения на чай он теперь получал гораздо реже. Николас не мог понять причины столь разительной перемены в местных жителях. Чего они боялись? Ведь он обещал им не трогать Гайете, и даже после увиденного не собирался этого делать… А что, если в ту ночь на поляне он был не один? И кто-то другой видел его там… У жителей явно вызывал страх его интерес к Гайете.  
  
      Гайете отсутствовала долго, Николас потерял счет дням и уже не надеялся на ее возвращение. Жители деревни с их мелочными проблемами начали раздражать его, и он подумывал попросить Канцелярию о переводе в город.  
      Был воскресный рыночный день. Покончив с делами, Николас вышел на площадь. Навстречу ему попалась миссис Керри с младшей дочерью. Он вежливо поприветствовал их и остановился перекинуться парой слов. Вмешавшись в разговор, девочка воскликнула:  
      — А вы знаете, что наша Гайете вернулась? Она там, на рынке!  
      Мать строго одернула дочку, испуганно глянула на Смотрителя. Николас не подал виду, как внутри него все сжалось, и, попрощавшись, направился к рынку.  
      Гайете стояла у одного из прилавков и громко торговалась с хозяином. Наконец договорившись, они скрепили сделку крепким рукопожатием. Гайете, довольная, отвернулась в сторону и заметила Николаса.  
      — А, здравствуйте, Смотритель, — она приветственно махнула рукой и подошла ближе к Николасу. Широкие юбки коснулись его ноги.  
      — Вас долго не было.  
      — Неужели? — Гайете коснулась его руки, и Николаса обуял жар. Он едва ли понимал, что с ним происходит: он смотрел в ее золотистые глаза и тонул, тонул в них… Будто издалека до Николаса донесся голос: Гайете пожелала ему доброго дня и пошла прочь.  
  
      Дождавшись, пока стемнеет, Николас, постоянно оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что за ним никто не следует, добрался до заветной хижины. Не осмеливаясь постучать в дверь, он подкрался к окну и заглянул внутрь. Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза, — множество горящих свечей. Затем — полная воды деревянная лохань в центре комнаты и Гайете, принимающая ванну. Отблески свечей плясали на ее мокрой темной коже. Ее глаза были закрыты, а на губах — расслабленная полуулыбка, но Николас был уверен, что она все равно видит — каким-то внутренним зрением — и чувствует его. Гайете подняла из воды руку и поманила его к себе. У него пересохло в горле.  
      Он отворил дверь и вошел, смущенно встретив взгляд золотисто-карих глаз. Гайете поднялась из ванны, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы. Николас замер перед ней, окаменев, и будто со стороны наблюдал за тем, как она расстегивала его форменный мундир и раздевала его. Вслед за ней он ступил в горячую воду. Он потянулся к ней, но Гайете тихо оттолкнула его и, выловив из воды губку, вернулась к прерванному занятию. Николас пропустил момент, когда ее руки переместились на его тело, и скользящими движениями она принялась намыливать его плечи и грудь. Мыльная пена окутала их обоих, и тонкие пальцы Гайете сомкнулись вокруг его плоти. От ее прикосновений, горячей воды и пара, аромата свечей у него кружилась голова, и он боялся, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. Наклонившись вперед, Гайете обхватила его крепкими бедрами, и он окончательно потерял чувство реальности.  
  
      Вода в ванне давно остыла. Они сидели на кровати, костяным гребнем Николас расчесывал ее длинные влажные волосы.  
      — Откуда ты родом? С Серконоса?  
      — С островов у самых берегов Пандуссии.  
      — И ты правда ведьма?  
      Гайете рассмеялась.  
      — А ты бы хотел, чтобы это было так?  
      Он наклонился к ней, губами коснулся нежной кожи под подбородком. Одной рукой она обхватила его за шею.  
      — О нас станут болтать. В деревне. Они ведь все видят. — Гайете прижалась к его щеке и прошептала: — Не боишься стать изгоем?  
      — В твоем доме хватит места для нас обоих.  
      — Разве я звала тебя к себе жить? — Гайете снова засмеялась. Николасу нравился ее тихий, грудной смех — в нем было что-то родное, интимное.  
  
      Жители, конечно, увидели. Увидели, что Гайете стала чаще появляться на рынке. Что Смотритель Николас ближе к ночи выходит из дома и направляется в сторону леса. Теперь они боялись и ведьму, и Смотрителя — и молчаливо, осторожно наблюдали за развитием их отношений, не зная, чего ждать от подобного союза.  
      С обоюдного согласия они никогда не заговаривали о колдовстве и ритуальных практиках. Николас не вмешивался в дела Гайете и ее общение с местными жителями. До поры.  
  
      В месяце дождей у вдовы Лоуренс заболел ребенок. Прослышав об этом, Николас зашел навестить семейство, узнать, не требуется ли им помощь и хватает ли денег на врача. Миссис Лоуренс поблагодарила его за заботу, но в дом пустила неохотно, и, войдя, Николас понял почему. Вокруг постели мальчика в приглушенном свете он различил мерцание амулетов, подвешенных тут и там, в изголовье кровати — чаша, в которой курились благовония. Николас повернулся к матери, и она отшатнулась, испуганная гневом, исказившим его лицо.  
      — Твой ребенок болен, и вместо того, чтобы прийти ко мне, ты обратилась к колдовству? — сквозь зубы процедил Николас — Я бы вызвал из города врача — десятки лучших врачей, если потребуется, — но ты решила взывать к магии? Ты ведь понимаешь, что это запрещено? И опасно?!  
      Миссис Лоуренс что-то невнятно бормотала в ответ. В ярости Николас сорвал амулеты, остервенело, не обращая внимания, что ломает многие из них, — и бросил в огонь; опрокинул чашу и затоптал благовония. Мать ребенка наблюдала за ним, от ужаса прикрыв руками лицо. Приказав ей немедленно избавиться от остатков ереси, Николас бросился вон из дома. Он прекрасно понимал, откуда все это взялось — амулеты, благовония. Гайете. Его первым порывом было броситься к ней, накричать, потребовать, чтобы она прекратила вбивать в головы людей свою оккультную чушь. Свежий воздух остудил его; он все-таки отправился к Гайете, но уже в более спокойном расположении духа. Гайете выслушала его молча. Ответила, что никогда не ставила магию превыше науки. Что не знала, насколько серьезно болен ребенок, а иначе — она бы немедленно отправила женщину к нему, Николасу, за помощью. Что сейчас же пойдет к ней и уберет все амулеты. Николас смутился: он не сказал Гайете, что уже успел уничтожить все, и теперь гадал, какой будет ее реакция, когда она обнаружит лишь пепел. И чтобы скрыть свое смущение, он резко заявил, что отныне запрещает ей помогать жителям.  
      В тот же день Николас лично съездил в город и привез врача. Ребенок выздоровел. Но Гайете затаила обиду.  
  
      В месяце холода в деревню заехал молодой ученый, недавний выпускник столичной Академии, Джулиус Филиппелли. Он занимался изучением местной флоры и не планировал оставаться здесь надолго, однако вскоре из гостиницы переселился в один из пустующих домов. Филиппелли сделался новым всеобщим любимцем, и теперь его приглашали на чай, танцы и карточные вечера, вдохновенно внимали его рассказам о столице и научным теориям, хотя и мало что в них понимали. Вскоре его, как и Николаса до этого, заинтересовала Гайете. А Гайете заинтересовал Филиппелли. Их часто можно было видеть прогуливающимися вместе по улицам, они о чем-то беседовали, обменивались книгами. Николасу это не особо нравилось, но до тех пор, пока ночи Гайете принадлежали ему, он готов был закрыть глаза на пришлого ученого.  
      Каждый раз в конце месяца Николас посылал отчеты в Канцелярию Фраепорта, но на этот раз ему пришлось поехать лично. Он планировал пробыть в городе все выходные, однако быстро управился с делами и вернулся вечером воскресенья. Во Фраепорте он купил Гайете отрез ткани на новое платье и немедленно отправился к ней, чтобы порадовать подарком. Но, войдя, замер на пороге — но не от восторга, как когда-то в первый раз. Гайете прижалась к стене, закрыв глаза, а Филиппелли стоял перед ней на коленях, зарывшись лицом в ее юбки. Они были так поглощены друг другом, что даже не заметили Николаса. А он не стал объявлять о своем присутствии и неслышно вышел вон.  
      На этот раз ему не потребовалась холодная вода — он и без того был удивительно спокоен. В его голове уже сложился план, как избавиться от ученого, который слишком далеко зашел в своих изысканиях. Каждому Смотрителю было хорошо известно не только, как выбить слова признания из еретика, но и как найти мотивы для его обвинения. В потайных, запертых ящиках хранили то, что в случае необходимости поможет устранить неугодного.  
      Прихватив требуемое, Николас отправился к дому Филиппелли, так удачно расположенному на окраине. Он зашел через заднюю садовую калитку; обмотав руку тряпицей, разбил стекло и поднял щеколду, после чего через окно забрался в гостиную. Лунного света было достаточно, чтобы осуществить задуманное. Николас достал из принесенного мешка кусочек мела и восстановил перед мысленным взором требуемый рисунок. Он чертил быстро, уверенно, резкими, отрывистыми движениями оставляя белые следы на дорогом паркете, и ставил черные свечи по углам схемы. Тонким стилетом разрезал обои, и запретные символы один за другим оказались и на стене. В потухший камин он подбросил кости животного и обугленный пергамент.  
      Теперь оставалось только немного подождать.  
      Филиппелли вернулся домой под утро. Зайдя в комнату, ничего не подозревающий ученый замер в ужасе — глядя на открывшуюся ему картину. Будто в его отсутствие кто-то провел здесь запрещенный ритуал. Первой его мыслью было немедленно бежать. Прочь, пока никто не обнаружил его здесь. Обернувшись, Филиппелли увидел на пороге Смотрителя Николаса. Облокотившись на стену, тот взирал на него безучастным взглядом.  
      Филиппелли без труда догадался: его подставили, переиграли, и он понимал, что противостоять Смотрителю — бессмысленно и бесполезно. Ледяным тоном Николас предложил ему уехать из города и никогда более не возвращаться в эти края — и тогда он не доведет дело до ареста и официального обвинения. Филиппелли принял великодушное предложение, сложил вещи и, ни с кем не попрощавшись, уехал далеко на юг.  
      В маленькой деревне слухи разносятся быстро. И на следующий день уже все знали, вчера вечером Смотрителя Николаса видели возвращавшимся из леса. Что ночью у дома Филиппелли крутилась фигура в черном, что в самом доме оказалось разбито окно, а у Смотрителя на следующий день — забинтована рука. Что рано утром Николаса видели входящим в дом Филиппелли. Никто не знал подробностей их разговора, но все прекрасно понимали, что Смотритель Николас выжил Джулиуса Филиппелли из деревни.  
      Подложные обвинения были тайной, но частой практикой Аббатства. И участь многих невинных, попавших в темные подземелья подобным образом, была гораздо страшнее той, что постигла Филиппелли.  
  
      Узнала обо всем и Гайете. Она сама пришла к Николасу. «Первый раз она в моем доме», — подумал он, впуская ее внутрь. Словно хозяйка, Гайете прошла в гостиную и без приглашения опустилась в кресло. Долгое время она молча смотрела на пылавший в камине огонь. Николас остался стоять.  
      — Знаешь, — тихо произнесла Гайете, — однажды — еще у себя дома — я видела детей, играющих в саду. Они подвесили к дереву бумажный шар, завязали одному глаза и дали ему в руки палку — он должен был ударить по шару и разбить его так, чтобы оттуда посыпались конфеты. Эта забава очень популярна на моей родине, называется она пиньята. Но глядя на беззаботно играющих детей, я подумала о том, что наша жизнь в чем-то схожа с этой игрой. С закрытыми глазами мы ударяем по тому, чего не видим, ожидая, что на нас посыплются сладости. А вместо этого получаем камни, боль и страдания.  
      Николас оставил без ответа ее притчу.  
      — Зачем ты это сделала? — спросил он.  
      — Я никогда не клялась в верности тебе одному.  
      — Так значит, у тебя отсутствуют элементарные понятия о чести? Я был с тобой, позволял твою запрещенную помощь местным жителям…  
      — Позволял?! — вдруг вскричала Гайете, поднимаясь со своего места. — Два последних месяца ты не разрешал мне даже близко подходить к ним!  
      — Потому что вместо того, чтобы обратиться к врачу, они бегут к тебе и вешают амулеты над кроватью! И так ты решила меня наказать — задрав юбки перед первым встречным? В этом и есть твое колдовство?!  
      Николас отступил на шаг назад, опасаясь, что в ответ на его слова Гайете даст ему пощечину, но она словно ребенку погрозила ему пальцем.  
      — Никогда не зли ведьму — и не обижай ее. Помни, Николас: ты первым подал мне руку.  
      Когда за Гайете захлопнулась дверь, Николас уже знал, что их добрым отношениям пришел конец. Всерьез опасаясь мести Гайете, он решил первым сделать ход — и написал в Канцелярию.  
  
      Атмосфера в деревне напоминала предгрозовое затишье, и гроза не заставила себя ждать. Пошел ливень — такой же сильный, как и в ту ночь, после которой Николас стал невольным свидетелем ритуала Гайете и началась вся эта история. Он сидел дома и пытался читать, когда в его дверь постучали. Это оказались двое Смотрителей, вода стекала с их форменных кителей и латунных масок. Николас не удивился их приезду — в ответ на его доклад о проводимых в деревне колдовских ритуалах они могли прибыть в качестве подмоги, но вместо этого они зачитали обвинение ему. Николас оторопел. Какое обвинение? На основе чего? — На основе его признания, присланного в Аббатство. И они показали ему тот самый документ, написанный его рукой и подписанный его именем, — только вместо обвинения в колдовстве Гайете, там было его собственное признание в занятиях оккультной практикой. Николас был не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова… Он не понимал, КАК ей это удалось, но теперь знал, что первый ход принадлежал вовсе не ему. А его ответного хода уже не будет. Он обречен.  
      Его пребывание в застенках Аббатства оказалось недолгим. Одного за другим допросили жителей деревни, которые, испуганно, заикаясь, повторяли одно и то же: да, в последнее время Смотритель Николас вел себя странно; да, он часто отсутствовал дома по ночам; да, его видели уходящим на болото и в лес, а возвращался он только под утро; да, он перестал читать проповеди и пренебрегал своими обязанностями. В первый раз увидев Гайете в залах Аббатства, Николас решил, что она одумалась и пришла помочь ему. Но Гайете выступила главной свидетельницей против него; твердым голосом говорила она о том, как этот Смотритель пытался обвинить в колдовстве невиновного и принуждал ее к противоестественным ритуалам. Николас первый раз за весь процесс пытался возразить, кричал, что это она — она настоящая ведьма, неужели они не видят, не чувствуют… но сильный удар выбил из него дух и желание сопротивляться.  
      Обвинение, быстрый суд и приговор.  
      Он навсегда запомнил это: дикую боль и клеймо, навсегда изуродовавшее его лицо и сделавшее его изгоем. Запомнил, как Смотритель передавал Гайете полный золотых монет кошель и благодарил за службу на благо Аббатства и Империи. Она предупреждала, а он ее не послушал.  
  
      Два месяца он, пряча под капюшоном страшное клеймо, просил милостыню на улицах Фраепорта, питался объедками и на ночь забивался в самые темные углы. Законы Аббатства запрещали любые контакты с заклейменными, да у него и не осталось тех, к кому он мог бы обратиться за помощью.  
      Ни перед судьями, ни перед самим собой он никогда не отрицал своей вины. Он понимал, что сам виноват в случившемся. Виноват в том, что закрывал глаза на суеверия и предрассудки жителей. Что, встретив Гайете, забыл о возложенной на него миссии и думал лишь о собственном наслаждении, в то время как черная магия творилась прямо у него под носом. Николас все это понимал и признавал. Он лишь хотел, чтобы его наказание было менее… жестоким.

*

  
      Едва занимался рассвет, улицы были еще пустынны, ставни окон закрыты, и люди мирно спали в своих постелях. Николас сидел в тени домов; он был без плаща, после вчерашнего дождя тот не годился даже не тряпки. К счастью, погода наладилась, и он надеялся, что хотя бы сегодня ему не придется мерзнуть. От размышлений его отвлекла набежавшая на лицо тень. Подняв глаза, Николас увидел, что перед ним остановилась девушка: вероятно, приняла его за обычного нищего. Он повернул голову так, чтобы она смогла рассмотреть клеймо, но девушка не отшатнулась, не убежала прочь. Напротив — она протянула ему сверток из вощеной бумаги, перетянутый тонкой бечевкой. Ему не требовалось объяснять, что в свертке была еда.  
      — Я видела, как обошлись с вами вчера в таверне. Не знаю, какое преступление вы совершили, но… Это жестоко.  
      Она взяла Николаса за руку и вложила в раскрытую ладонь пару новеньких, блестящих монет. Он было протянул их обратно, но девушка уверенно остановила его руку.  
      — Поверьте, в городе найдутся люди, для которых блеск золота пересилит страх перед клеймом еретика.  
      Николас ошеломленно уставился на золотые монеты с профилем императора. На эти деньги он сможет прожить не одну неделю.  
      — Почему? — только и спросил он.  
      — Я знаю, насколько суровым и несправедливым может быть Аббатство. — Опустив взгляд, она произнесла тихо, будто себе самой:  
      — Они погубили моего отца.  
      Что-то в глубине ее карих глаз тронуло Николаса. У него в горле встал комок, и он не смог произнести даже слов благодарности, только крепче сжал так странно доставшиеся ему монеты. Девушка слабо улыбнулась ему.  
      — Простите, что не могу сделать для вас больше.  
      Оглянувшись, она быстро пошла прочь и свернула в ближайший переулок.  
      Совсем не думая о том, что этим поступком она только что ударила по собственной пиньяте.


	10. Закрытое личное дело номер 17911

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Тот, кто попадет сюда, никогда не выйдет обратно. Смотрители всегда находят доказательства вины".

**Дело Мадлен Кэрью  
из архива Аббатства обывателей (Фраепорт, Морли) за 1821 год**

  


**Анонимный донос, поступивший в Канцелярию около года назад**

  
      Я пишу эти строки с тяжелым сердцем, но долг обязывает меня поставить вас в известность о событиях, происходящих в Королевском театре. Причина их — одна из танцовщиц, Мадлен Кэрью, чьи поступки могут навлечь тень Чужого на всех нас.  
      Около месяца назад я стала невольной свидетельницей того, как Мадлен подавала милостыню заклейменному. Всем известно, что носящие клеймо еретика — изгои общества и помогать им — преступление.  
      Я ни в коей мере не спешу обвинять мисс Кэрью. Вероятно, она просто не знает, что правила Аббатства запрещают нам общаться с заклейменными, а доброе сердце не позволило ей пройти мимо страждущего. Однако невозможно испытывать жалость к тем, кто понес справедливое наказание за свои прегрешения. Помощь (даже по незнанию!) такому человеку делает Мадлен едва ли не его соучастницей.  
      Вам следует поговорить с ней и наставить на путь истинный. В то же время я продолжу наблюдать за ней и докладывать обо всех подозрительных действиях.  
      Верный слуга Аббатства  


**Анонимная записка (дата не указана)**

  
      Заклинаю вас как можно скорее обратить свой взор на Королевский театр! Мне удалось подслушать, как Мадлен Кэрью говорила с одной из девушек о своем отце. Судя по всему, он был обвинен в колдовстве и еретических воззрениях и казнен служителями Аббатства. Прошу вас расследовать это дело. Дочь еретика не может быть праведным человеком.  


**Письмо Смотрителю Керригану от директора Королевского театра**

  
      Смотритель Керриган,  
      признаюсь, я сильно удивился вашей просьбе предоставить рекомендацию на одну из моих танцовщиц. Никто из работников театра не попадал ранее в поле зрения Аббатства Обывателей. Уверен, это какое-то недоразумение.  
      Мадлен Кэрью поступила в Королевский театр в возрасте двенадцати лет. За годы обучения она зарекомендовала себя как трудолюбивая и талантливая ученица. Мне мало что известно о ее семье, но уверяю вас: Мадлен предана Аббатству и свято чтит Семь запретов.  
      P.S. Позвольте также заметить: Мадлен Кэрью является нашей примой. Публика ее очень любит. Ваши действия по отношению к ней могут повлечь за собой недовольство в народе и привести к беспорядкам.  
      Томас Талбот,  
      директор Королевского театра Морли  


**Письмо, подкинуто к дверям Аббатства, без подписи**

  
      Если вам нужны были доказательства вины Мадлен Кэрью — вот они. Сегодня утром она принесла в театр некий талисман, на поверку оказавшийся костяным амулетом — из тех, что изготовляют еретики, якобы наделяя их какой-то силой. По ее собственным словам, амулет ей всучила нищая на рынке. На мою просьбу немедленно избавиться от этой штуки Мадлен рассмеялась, видимо, не сознавая, какой опасности подвергает нас всех.  
      Дождавшись, пока она уйдет на репетицию, я хотела достать амулет из ее вещей и выбросить его, однако не посмела прикоснуться к мерзкой вещице.  
      Она распространяет вокруг себя скверну!  


**Уведомление об открытии дела**

  
      Обвиняемая арестована 17-го дня месяца леса и заключена под стражу на время расследования.  


**Показания танцовщиц Королевского театра, журнал второй**

  
       _Клэр Донован:_ «Я знакома с Мадлен все семь лет, что она живет на Морли, мы близкие подруги. Клянусь, она никогда не участвовала ни в каких запретных ритуалах — и даже не помышляла о подобном! Об отце Мадлен мне ничего не известно: мать воспитывает ее в одиночку».  
       _Андреа Мэддокс:_ «Мадлен Кэрью? Да, мы дружим. Мадлен — веселая и жизнерадостная девушка. Нет, она вовсе не склонна к затворничеству. Я никогда не поверю, что она может быть в чем-то замешана».  
       _Каролина Голден:_ «Мадлен — одна из лучших наших танцовщиц. Любые слухи о ее причастности к запрещенным ритуалам и черной магии — полная чушь! Уверена, это не что иное как происки ее завистников. Лучше найдите этого шутника и накажите его».  


**Протокол допроса — 20-й день месяца леса**

  
      Был проведен допрос с перерывами в полчаса. Обвиняемая отрицает свою вину и утверждает, что никогда не видела своего отца и не знает об его возможном участии в каких-либо ритуалах. — Смотритель Нолан  
      Продолжайте допрос. — Смотритель Керриган  


**Выписка из Архива**

  
      Мне не удалось найти в нашем архиве указанное дело: никто из осужденных по фамилии Кэрью не подходит под данное вами описание. Похоже, что отец обвиняемой носил другую фамилию.  
      — Хранитель архива Филип Доэрти  


**Протокол допроса — 4-й день месяца рода**

  
      Метод допроса: бак с водой.  
      Допросы по-прежнему не дают никаких результатов. Обвиняемая хранит молчание. На втором часу ответственный Смотритель слегка переусердствовал, и допрос решено было прекратить: заключенная потеряла сознание от боли.  
      Мы продолжим завтра на рассвете. — Смотритель Керриган  


**Протокол допроса — 21-й день месяца рода**

  
      Метод допроса: прижигание раскаленными углями.  
      В результате допроса обвиняемая получила сильные ожоги, но — ни единого слова признания. Подобная сила духа у девятнадцатилетней девушки неестественна и, без сомнения, происходит от черной магии.  
      Остается уповать, что душа ее еще может быть спасена. — Смотритель Керриган  
       _Приписка ниже:_  
      Допросы на время прекращены в связи с ухудшением здоровья заключенной.  


**Просьба дежурного Смотрителя**

  
      Прошу вас, примите меры! Ни одна молитва не в силах заглушить криков заключенной. Если вы снова сошлетесь на укрепление веры — придите сами и проведите здесь хотя бы один день! Посмотрим, насколько крепкими окажутся ваши нервы.  
      — Смотритель Кроули, 2-я смена  
  
       _Последняя в деле запись коротко гласит:_  
      О произошедшем инциденте — см. отчет за вторую неделю месяца песен.  
      Решением совета обвиняемая приговорена к смертной казни за убийство Смотрителя.


	11. Паломничество к Белому Утесу, часть вторая

Великий Океан был благосклонен к ним лишь на первый день после отплытия. Начавшийся затем дождь смыл все надежды на беспрепятственный проход до Белого Утеса. Ветер с каждым часом усиливался, и несколько тонн железа оказались простой игрушкой на прихоти водной стихии.  
      Мартин сидел в спальном отсеке на нижней палубе и безуспешно пытался читать при неярком свете настенной лампы. Он пробегал глазами пару строк, затем его взгляд машинально поднимался от книги, и он в задумчивости смотрел в сторону. Мартина беспокоил нараставший шторм. Он слышал, как волны ударяются о железный борт, и перед глазами вставала картина тонущего корабля. _Он захлебывается в ледяной воде, безуспешно пытаясь выплыть, его все глубже тянет на дно…_ Видение было настолько ярким, что Мартин вздрогнул и протянул руку, чтобы убедиться: он сидит на полу, здесь тепло и сухо и стены корабля еще защищают его от бескрайней толщи воды.  
      Его взгляд упал в дальний угол, где, отвернувшись к стене, спал Смотритель Уилсмот. Еще одна причина, по которой Мартин сам не мог заснуть и то и дело отрывался от чтения. Уилсмот явно что-то знал, иначе с чего увязался за ними в последний момент? Очевидно, он подозревал Мартина, перестал верить в его маскарад…  
      Отложив книгу, пользы от которой все равно было мало, Мартин поднялся, накинул дождевик и вышел наружу. Приходилось крепко держаться за перила, чтобы не поскользнуться, но он был рад глотку свежего воздуха. Мимо него прошли капитан с первым помощником, они что-то громко обсуждали, силясь перекричать ветер.  
      — В десятке миль есть поселение. Причалим там и переждем — а иначе непременно попадем в худший шторм!  
      Мартин задумался. Возможно, это его шанс, и стоит сбежать, пока не слишком поздно? Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы сотня фанатиков прилюдно казнила его на Белом Утесе.  
  
      Благополучно они добрались до деревушки на восточной оконечности Гристоля, на многие мили вокруг оторванной от цивилизации. Жители, привлеченные прибытием корабля, тут же попрятались обратно по домам, стоило им увидеть символику Аббатства Обывателей.  
      Детей разместили в гостинице под присмотром наставников, но бо́льшая часть Смотрителей осталась на корабле. Мартин был в числе тех, кто предпочел провести ночь на твердой земле, и сейчас сидел в общей комнате на первом этаже, наслаждаясь сытной едой и горячим чаем, из-под полы сдобренным бренди.  
       _Уилсмот не спускал с него глаз._ Даже в темном уголке, поодаль от Смотрителей, Мартин чувствовал на себе его немигающий взгляд. Когда, прихватив опустевшую кружку, Мартин направился к стойке, Уилсмот тоже поднялся со своего места и будто невзначай подошел ближе. Он смотрел в сторону, не поворачивая головы, но Мартин прекрасно понимал, что Уилсмот прислушивается к его разговору с хозяином.  
       _Куда бежать?_ На много миль вокруг нет ни жилья, ни других городов — да и не зная местности, без карты… Он мог бы позаимствовать у одного из рыбаков лодку, но в такую погоду это равносильно самоубийству. Мартин расплатился за новую порцию и вернулся на свое место. Если он сбежит, Уилсмот только утвердится в своих подозрениях и объявит его в розыск.  
      Мартин расположился на ночь, но проспал не более трех часов, прежде чем его разбудили. Начинался прилив, и Смотрители настаивали на немедленном отплытии. Полусонных детей вели обратно на корабль, кто-то тихо плакал.  
       _Он мог бы спрятаться до отправления корабля._ Когда его не досчитаются, никто не будет возвращаться, но… снова в бега? В Смотрители путь ему будет заказан.  
  
      На корабле капитан отчаянно ругался с группой Смотрителей. «Мы снова окажемся в эпицентре шторма!» — настаивал он, но Смотрители были непреклонны, их руки выразительно поглаживали рукояти сабель. Капитан сдался, и корабль снова вышел в открытое море.  
      Они догнали шторм через пару часов. Казалось, что природа стала еще злее, стремясь наказать путников за их нетерпение. Находиться на верхней палубе стало невозможно, и Мартин спустился вниз. Он принялся подвязывать гамак, когда его отвлек голос, принадлежащий Смотрителю Уилсмоту:  
      — Так что случилось с настоящим паломником?  
      Итак, его разоблачили и приперли к стенке. Конечно, Уилсмот ждал именно этого момента. Когда Мартину некуда будет бежать, а вокруг — десяток собратьев, готовых арестовать его по первому требованию.  
      Мартин крепко затянул узел.  
      — Он мертв.  
      — Ваших рук дело?  
      — Это была случайность. Ошибка. Мы не собирались их убивать.  
      — Их?  
      — Его сопровождали четверо Смотрителей.  
      — Хорошенькое же начало для службы в Ордене.  
      Мартин поднял на Уилсмота ледяные глаза.  
      — Мне требуется убить еще раз, чтобы больше никто не задавал вопросов.  
      Уилсмот медленно обнажил саблю.  
      —  _Зачем_ вам на Белый Утес?  
      — Хочу стать Смотрителем.  
      Они не отрывали друг от друга глаз, словно хищники, ожидавшие, кто первым бросится вперед и нанесет удар. Рука Мартина скользнула под пальто, где был спрятан пистолет, — ложный выпад, отвлекший внимание Уилсмота. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Мартин схватился за лезвие сабли. Порезанную ладонь пронзила дикая боль, но Мартину удалось выбить оружие из рук противника. Уилсмот отступил назад, дуло пистолета уперлось ему в грудь. В тот же момент корабль резко накренило, и сильный толчок повалил их на пол. У Мартина потемнело в глазах, а когда он пришел в себя, то успел заметить Уилсмота, убегавшего вверх по лестнице. Дождавшись, пока мир придет в норму и перестанет качаться, Мартин бросился вслед за ним.  
      На палубе царил хаос: в один из сигнальных фонарей ударила молния — начался пожар; рулевой спешно пытался выровнять крен; часть оснастки оборвалась, прижав какого-то матроса, и теперь он жутко кричал, пока его товарищи старались справиться с огнем.  
      В новой вспышке молнии Мартин увидел, как волной Уилсмота сбило с ног и он заскользил по мокрой палубе вниз — прямо в бушующий поток. В последний момент он успел зацепиться за перила, но самому ему было ни за что не выбраться. Во всеобщей суматохе никто, кроме Мартина, не заметил произошедшего. Уилсмот сорвется вниз, и всё решится само собой.  
      Впоследствии Мартин так и не смог объяснить, что заставило его броситься к краю борта, ухватить Уилсмота за запястье и втянуть обратно на палубу.  
  
      Спустя несколько часов упорной борьбы команде удалось пережить разгул стихии. Пострадавших перенесли в лазарет, часть матросов чинила полученные пробоины, остальные разбрелись по каютам. Мартин в одиночестве сидел в столовой, вперившись взглядом в забинтованную ладонь; на столе перед ним остывала кружка грога. Скрипнули половицы: подвинув табурет, напротив сел Смотритель Уилсмот.  
      — У вас была возможность избавиться от меня, даже не прибегая к насилию. Но вместо этого вы спасли мне жизнь. Почему?  
      Мартин молчал. Он не знал почему. Потому что не хотел лишних смертей?.. Наконец он произнес:  
      — Поручитесь за меня на Белом Утесе.  
      — И вы уверены в моем молчании? — Уилсмот выдержал паузу, ожидая ответа, но его не последовало. — Если Грегор Райли не ваше настоящее имя, то зовут вас…  
      — Тиг Мартин.  
      — Вас разыскивают на Морли?  
      — Когда-то разыскивали. За убийство офицера стражи.  
      — Снова случайность?  
      — Нет, — медленно ответил Мартин.  
      — Вы не похожи на человека, который станет убивать просто так, — обронил Уилсмот, надеясь услышать продолжение истории.  
      Мартин сжал рассеченную ладонь в кулак так, что на повязке выступила кровь. Отныне он чувствовал себя странным образом связанным с Уилсмотом…  
      — Когда мне исполнилось семнадцать, я вступил в армию. Через пару лет получил чин офицера — благодаря честной и преданной службе. А вот одному моему сослуживцу патент купили богатые родители. Он считал, что всё в мире принадлежит ему. Долгое время увивался за моей младшей сестрой, а когда она отказала ему… Он добился своего силой. — Уилсмот вздрогнул. Мартин одним глотком осушил кружку и с грохотом поставил ее обратно на стол. — Я перерезал ему горло.  
      — А после пустились в бега?  
      — Сдался властям. — Мартин вздохнул. — Сложная история… Сестра собиралась замуж — за моего друга и сослуживца. Потому я и предпочел сознаться, иначе он бы стал главным подозреваемым. Меня приговорили, но верные люди организовали побег... Я уехал на другой конец Морли, нашел таких же отчаявшихся, и все это время мы грабили богатых путников на большой дороге.  
      — И отдавали деньги бедным?  
      Мартин криво усмехнулся.  
      — Нет. Деньги мы оставляли себе. А потом случился этот эпизод со Смотрителями… Я нашел письмо в кармане одного из убитых.  
      — И решили затеряться в Аббатстве?  
      — Да. Вроде того.  
      Уилсмот поскреб подбородок.  
      — Смотрители — это ведь не красивая форма, Семь запретов и проповеди. Гонения на еретиков, пытки, казни… Не каждый выдержит.  
      — Избежать крови можно, будучи в верхах.  
      — Уже мечтаете о должности? — Уилсмот развел руками. — Вы или безумец, или редкостный везунчик. Ваша история паломника шита белыми нитками, и все же вы здесь, и, как видно, даже моя дотошность не помешает вам добраться до Белого Утеса.  
      Он замолчал, и обоих поразила наступившая тишина. Мартин выглянул наружу.  
      — Дождь кончился.  
      — Если мы не сильно отклонились от курса, дня через три будем на месте, — прикинул Уилсмот.  
      Мартин посмотрел на него через плечо:  
      — У вас будет достаточно времени, чтобы подумать.  
  
      Оставшаяся часть плавания прошла без происшествий. На корабле царила мрачная атмосфера: сказывалось пережитое да еще печальная церемония прощания с погибшими оставила свой след. Всем не терпелось наконец оказаться в пункте назначения.  
      Белый Утес встретил их густым туманом, и Мартин думал, не предвестие ли это новой бури. За последние несколько дней они с Уилсмотом едва ли перекинулись парой слов, и он не мог знать, что на уме у Смотрителя. Если придется избавиться от него, следует сделать это еще на корабле. Мартин не верил в приметы, но ему хотелось сойти на берег Белого Утеса более не связанным с прошлым.  
      Он стоял на палубе, размышляя об этом, когда краем глаза заметил приближающегося Уилсмота Не оборачиваясь, Мартин спросил:  
      — Вы приняли решение?  
      — Знаете, когда мы были еще послушниками, то любили заключать всяческие пари. Кто пройдет испытание, кого отвергнут, кто первым вырвет признание у еретика, а кто не выдержит вида крови и убежит с допроса… Это была своего рода игра. Испытание пригодности.  
      Мартин понимающе кивнул.  
      — Предлагаете и нам заключить подобное пари?  
      — Да. — Уилсмот пожал плечами. — В конце концов я всегда успею вас выдать.  
      — Я всегда успею вас прирезать, — откликнулся Мартин.


	12. Мелодия арфы (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Это Эсма Бойл. Она пьет, чтобы забыться".

_I_

  
      На церемонию объявления лорда-защитника допускают только высших сановников. А их дочери и фрейлины принцессы толпятся у дверей тронного зала: приникнув к замочной скважине, они хихикают, отталкивая друг друга. Эсма Бойл — единственная, кто стоит в стороне. Она жалеет, что ей уже не пятнадцать лет и она не может столь же непринужденно подглядывать вместе с остальными. К тому же ее повсюду сопровождает компаньонка — старая дева, дальняя родственница по материнской линии. В ответ на ее замечания Эсма каждый раз раздраженно поджимает губы: потому юные девушки и остаются старыми девами, что с них не спускают глаз.  
      Эсма впервые увидела Корво Аттано, когда он только прибыл в Дануолл. Растерянный и неловкий поначалу, за прошедший год юноша вытянулся, освоился и теперь держит себя гораздо увереннее. Все девушки при дворе приседают перед ним в реверансах — хотя он не чета им по происхождению, и прячут смущенные улыбки и зардевшиеся щечки, когда он проходит мимо. Юная принцесса и вовсе смотрит на него неприкрыто влюбленными глазами.

_II_

  
      Благодаря положению своих родителей сестры Бойл берут уроки у лучших придворных учителей. Эсма любит музыку, но не так усидчива, как Лидия. Она пробует играть на арфе, но вечно рвет струны. Она сравнивает их со своими поклонниками, с сердцами которых она так же невнимательна и небрежна.  
      Захлопнув тетрадь с надоевшими нотами, Эсма отпрашивается с урока. Ее компаньонка дремлет на стуле, и Эсма выскальзывает за дверь незамеченной. В большом зале распахнуты двери: у принцессы урок танцев, и Эсма видит черноволосую фигурку, скользящую по паркету. В соседней комнате лорд-защитник, устало прислонившись к стене, ждет окончания урока.  
      — Добрый день, лорд Корво, — приветствует его Эсма.  
      — Леди Эсма, — отвечает он с легким поклоном.  
      Они переглядываются, и Эсма незаметно толкает двери в зал так, что они захлопываются с легким стуком. За стеной учитель продолжает отсчитывать такт.  
      — Вы умеете играть на арфе, лорд Аттано? — вдруг спрашивает Эсма.  
      Корво смотрит на нее со смесью удивления и смущения.  
      — Никогда не пробовал, — отвечает он. — Не думаю, что у меня есть талант.  
      — Но вы же _никогда не пробовали_ , — медленно произносит Эсма, придвигаясь ближе.  
      Тетрадь выскальзывает у Эсмы из рук и падает на пол. Корво нагибается за ней, ожидая, что сейчас их пальцы соприкоснутся, но этого не происходит: Эсма даже не шевельнулась. Она насмешливо смотрит на него сверху вниз. Теперь она знает: он будет принадлежать ей.

_III_

  
      1819 год, шестнадцатилетие Вейверли. Младшая из сестер Бойл сидит во главе стола; справа от нее, на самом почетном месте, — принцесса Джессамина, ее лучшая подруга. На голове у Вейверли не бумажная корона как когда-то в детстве, а усыпанная драгоценными камнями диадема.  
      Лидия увлеченно играет на клавесине, едва касаясь тонкими пальцами клавиш. Эсма стоит особняком, она давно потеряла счет хрустальным бокалам, которые держала в руках в этот вечер. Она знает, что лишняя на этом празднике, и не понимает, зачем поддалась уговорам матери и согласилась прийти. Ей уже двадцать три, она до сих пор не замужем и знает, что родители давно поставили на ней крест. Ее репутация держится только благодаря богатству семьи. «Эсма Бойл очень любит мужчин», — шепчут в коридорах дворца и в каждом салоне. Они не осмеливаются говорить больше, ожидая, что, как старшая сестра, она однажды станет главой семьи. Эсма заглушает горькую усмешку сладким вином; ей известна воля родителей: когда Вейверли исполнится восемнадцать, бразды правления перейдут в ее руки.  
      Леди Бойл приглашает гостей в соседний зал, где для них приготовлены веселые игры и конкурсы, победительницей которых может быть (и всем это известно) только одна девушка — именинница.  
      Лорд Аттано, неизменная тень за спиной маленькой принцессы, на секунду отвлекается, и этого мгновения Эсме оказывается достаточно, чтобы удержать его за руку.  
      — Пойдемте в сад, — просит она.  
      Проницательные карие глаза смотрят на нее, а затем на дверь в соседнюю комнату.  
      — Бросьте, — добавляет Эсма, — с ними ничего не случится.  
      Вечерний воздух — теплый и нисколько не охлаждает ее пыла. Эсма идет впереди, увлекая Корво все дальше и дальше в недавно устроенный в саду лабиринт. Они, не замечая, проходят столько поворотов и развилок, что отыскать обратный путь теперь будет трудной задачей. Эсма останавливается у фонтана. Корво то и дело оглядывается в сторону особняка.  
      — Я знаю распорядок их праздника, — успокаивает его Эсма. — Сначала игры, во время которых они будут беззастенчиво поддаваться моей младшей сестре и восторженно аплодировать каждой ее победе. Потом фейерверк. Никто не заметит нашего отсутствия. Конечно, — Эсма подходит ближе, — смотря, как долго оно продлится.  
      Она обвивает руками его шею.  
      — Почему вы так упорно сопротивляетесь мне?  
      — У этих отношений нет будущего.  
      — Оставьте пост, женитесь на богатой вдове и живите в свое удовольствие. Никто не посмеет сказать вам ни слова.  
      Корво целует ее губы с привкусом вина.  
      — Вы пьяны, Эсма.  
      — Да! — восклицает она и звонко смеется. — Я пьяна любовью!  
      Она вскакивает на бортик фонтана и широко разводит руки в стороны. Корво не успевает подхватить ее.... Эсма стоит в центре фонтана и недовольно разглаживает платье.  
      — Мокрое, — констатирует она. — Поможете? — она поворачивается к нему спиной.  
      — Эсма… — Корво замирает. Это положение компрометирует их обоих.  
      — Ну же, Корво. Застежка на спине.  
      В тот вечер начинается их роман.

_IV_

  
      Император с неодобрением относится к шумным вечеринкам Бойлов и неохотно отпускает на них свою дочь. Каждый раз Эсма не может быть уверена, что Джессамина придет, а _он_ вместе с ней. Им приходится довольствоваться взглядами, случайными прикосновениями, вежливыми фразами, произнося которые они не сводят друг с друга глаз.  
      Временами Эсме хочется убежать и жить с ним в полной глуши, но всякий раз она понимает, что это глупые фантазии. Хоть ей давно надоел этот двор, она не сможет прожить без него ни дня.  
      Их встречи слишком торопливы, поспешны. Они срывают друг с друга одежду, чтобы слиться на несколько минут и разойтись, пока их отсутствие не успели заметить.  
      Возможно, именно поэтому их отношения длятся столь долго. Иногда Эсма спрашивает себя, смогли бы они сохранить их, если бы встречались чаще.

_V_

  
      Их самое счастливое воспоминание — лето 1821 года. Император на неделю уезжает из столицы — хочет провести время наедине с дочерью. Ему возражают, что это небезопасно, но Эйхорн непреклонен и берет с собой лишь пару верных гвардейцев. Каким-то чудом лорду-защитнику удается остаться в столице.  
      Он не приходит к ней сразу — слишком опасно, предсказуемо, неразумно…  
      Но каждую ночь этой недели они проводят вдвоем.  
  
      Он знает, что у нее есть другие мужчины.  
      Она знает, что у него могут быть другие женщины.  
      Они никогда не говорят об этом.

_VI_

  
      В 1824 Эсма не показывается при дворе целый год. Ходят разные слухи: одни говорят, что она отправилась путешествовать, другие — что у нее проблемы со здоровьем. Правду знают только сестры: Эсма ждет ребенка.  
      Роды проходят тяжело. Ребенок — девочка — появляется на свет спустя два мучительных дня. Эсма настолько слаба, что не хочет даже взглянуть на нее и требует немедленно унести прочь.  
      Она впервые подходит к дочери только через неделю и изумленно смотрит на крошечный сверток, пока врач сообщает, что, скорее всего, у нее больше никогда не будет детей.  
      Ночью она плачет, зарывшись в подушку, рыдает навзрыд о своей судьбе и растерзанной, отныне бесплодной плоти.  
      Эсма называет дочь в честь своей второй сестры, но Вейверли реагирует предельно сухо: она не потерпит в доме младенца. Ребенку находят приемную семью. Когда девочка подрастет, Эсма расскажет ей правду, но _он_ никогда не должен узнать.  
  
      В 1827, узнав о рождении принцессы, Эсма коротко остригает волосы.  
      Она сидит перед трюмо, лишившаяся своих роскошных локонов, и смотрит в зеркало, и понимает, что красота ее увядает. Императрица молода, а ей, Эсме, уже за тридцать.  
      После третьего бокала ей начинает казаться, что _он_ будет принадлежать ей всегда.

_VII_

  
      Когда приходят известия об убийстве императрицы и аресте Корво, с Эсмой случается истерика. Она не может, не хочет поверить в его виновность; ей снятся дурные сны, она боится крысиной чумы и каждый вечер ищет новый способ сбежать от мучительной тоски.  
      Она должна бы быть главой семьи — могущественных богатых Бойлов, по одному слову которых останавливаются армии. Но особняком управляет Вейверли — Вейверли ведет финансы семьи — голос Вейверли звучит за них всех. А Эсма — всего лишь неудачливая старшая сестра, которую никто уже не представляет иначе как с бокалом вина в руке.

_VIII_

  
      Эсма узнает его, как только новый гость появляется на пороге их особняка. А он узнает ее, несмотря на весь этот глупый маскарад с одинаковыми костюмами.  
      Толпа, перешептываясь, расступается перед ним. А он, не обращая на них внимания, проходит в зал, в гостиной пробегает пальцами по струнам арфы. Эсма следует за ним как завороженная.  
      Он подходит к ней в полутьме библиотеки и, приподняв маску, жадно целует мягкие губы. Она берет его за руку и по черной лестнице уводит в свою спальню, где все эти шесть месяцев она засыпала и просыпалась одна.

***

  
      — Жуткая маска, — говорит Эсма. Она наливает полный бокал и протягивает его Корво. — Ты пришел за моей сестрой, верно? Которой из них?  
      — Вейверли.  
      Эсма кивает.  
      — Я подозревала. Она затеяла опасную игру. Но... Это единственный выход? Что, если она просто исчезнет?  
      Они долго смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
      — Ты не желаешь ее смерти? — спрашивает Корво.  
      На короткий момент Эсма вспоминает юную Вейверли в золоченой диадеме и саму себя, стоящую в тени; завещание родителей, в котором прописано только одно имя; свою маленькую дочь, которую она передает в руки чужой женщине потому, что Вейверли так приказала; презрительно скривленные губы сестры, когда та называет ее пьяницей, — губы, которые она подставляет лорду-регенту, повинному (Эсма в этом уверена) в обрушившихся на город несчастьях.  
      — Нет, — отвечает она. — Я не желаю ее смерти.  
      Эсма откидывается на подушки.  
      — Сегодня вечером здесь будет один гость, лорд Брисби. Давний поклонник Вейверли — отвергнутый поклонник. Он позаботится о ней.  
  
      Когда Корво уходит, Эсма задумывается, в каком цвете лучше всего устроить комнату для Вейверли-младшей.


	13. Муки совести

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Выдержка из журнала исследований Антона Соколова]  
> Я добился отличных результатов. Как я предполагал, сочетание формул 12 и 17 значительно ускоряет течение болезни. Теперь я уповаю на формулу 25. Что касается испытуемой 312, то смертельный исход наступит завтра ближе к полудню, после отторжения кожи.

312\. Их действительно было так много или это абстрактное число, плод его воображения? Соколов не знает. Не помнит. Не хочет помнить.  
  
      Итак, приступим. _Испытуемый 1._ Мужчина, возраст: около тридцати лет. Происхождение: неизвестно. Поступил в состоянии крайнего истощения из городской ночлежки.  
      Введена формула 1А. Видимый эффект проявился на вторую ночь.  
      На четвертую ночь испытуемый скончался.  
  
       _Испытуемая 8._ Возраст: ?. Пообещал двойную порцию эликсира, если выживет.  
      Формула 6, модифицированная. Никаких изменений. Введено повторно. Проступила сыпь на кожных покровах. Аллергия?  
      ...Формулу отклонить. Избавиться от тела (срочно!).  
  
      Поначалу Соколов надеялся, что их число не превысит десяти. Что ему удастся найти лекарство от чумы без лишних — хоть и необходимых — жертв.  
  
       _Испытуемый 21._ Возраст: 52 года. Выглядит гораздо моложе своих лет, очень худой.  
      Формула 4 дает неожиданный эффект. У испытуемого начинаются галлюцинации. Он утверждает, что под его кожей поселились насекомые, которые грызут его изнутри. Он раздирает руки до крови, и тогда его привязывают к кровати. С ним то и дело случаются судороги и в конце концов он умирает в приступе удушья.  
  
      Соколов перестает записывать их приметы. Не хочет запоминать, как они выглядели.  
  
       _Испытуемая 56._ Ее приводят с улицы, совсем кроха, сиротка. Соколов кормит ее леденцами, чтобы заглушить горький вкус лекарств. Девочка находит на полу завалявшийся огрызок карандаша и выводит детские каракули на стенах.  
      Она умирает во сне, тихо, просто закрыв глаза.  
      Он осушает бутылку бренди, пока слуги оттирают со стен следы карандаша.  
  
       _Испытуемая 141._ Первое испытание формулы 17. Вначале кажется, что он наконец нашел нужное сочетание. На третий день наступает неожиданный кризис. Подопытная корчится в страшных муках. Соколов бежит из оранжереи, прочь, на крышу, на улицу, забивается в угол и затыкает уши — лишь бы не слышать ее крики. Спустя какое-то время он понимает, что наступила тишина. Он возвращается обратно. Подопытной 141 больше не существует. Она лежит с распахнутыми глазами, лицо искажено судорогой боли. Соколов закрывает ей глаза, пытается сложить на груди руки. Они еще теплые.  
      Его передергивает. Он зовет стражу. С трудом скрывая дрожь, наблюдает за тем, как накрытое простыней тело уносят прочь.  
      Ночью пустеет еще одна бутылка.  
  
       _Испытуемые 142… 160… 188…_ Запасы бренди на исходе. Соколов теперь спит все меньше, ночами просиживает за комбинациями формул. Где он допускает ошибку, что упускает из вида?  
      Он убеждает себя, что жертвы неизбежны. Что они необходимы, иначе ему никогда не найти лекарство. Что ни одно испытание не проходит без жертв. Его эликсир спасет тысячи других жизней. Он не может отступить только из-за какой-то сотни… Ученым не должно быть дела до…  
      Тогда почему он боится, что они придут к нему… _за ним?_  
  
       _Испытуемая 192_. Берта Линд. Его коллега по Академии. Соколов с удивлением обнаруживает ее на пороге своего дома. Берта предлагает помощь в испытании формул. Говорит, что Соколов — их единственная надежда, и если ей придется принести свою жизнь в жертву науке — будь посему.  
      За эти дни он узнает о ней много нового. Берта оказывается прекрасной, умной собеседницей. Соколов не помнит, когда они в последний раз разговаривали в Академии. Он всегда скептически относился к женщинам в науке...  
      Пока у нее остаются силы, до последнего мгновения прерывающимся голосом она продолжает описывать все свои ощущения. После в кармане ее пиджака Соколов находит смятое уведомление об исключении из Академии.  
      Он сделает все, чтобы ее имя неоднократно фигурировало в официальных результатах исследования.  
  
      Число испытуемых переваливает за две сотни. Здоровых людей найти все сложнее. Временами ему приводят заключенных из Колдриджа — из числа осужденных на смертную казнь. Убийцы, воры — они хоть раз могут послужить на благо общества.  
      Слишком поздно Соколов обнаруживает у _испытуемого 210_ признаки болезни. Его злит впустую потраченная сыворотка, и он срывается на стражниках, угрожает, что начнет ставить эксперименты на них, если они еще раз приведут ему чумного.  
      Соколов веселится на приеме в Башне Дануолла, а испытуемого 210 беспрерывно рвет кровью. Вернувшись с праздника, изрядно подвыпивший Соколов обнаруживает окоченевший труп и брезгливо морщится.  
  
       _Испытуемому 213_ удается взломать замок на двери и выбраться наружу. Но его разум замутнен введенной формулой, и он срывается с крыши.  
       _Испытуемая 220_ оказывается слишком слаба и не выдерживает и дня.  
       _Испытуемый 240_ , жалкий бродяга, то и дело выпрашивает сигаретку. Стражники избивают его до полусмерти.  
       _Испытуемый 264_ (или 265?) в результате экспериментов слепнет. Беспомощного, его выталкивают на улицу.  
       _Испытуемую 280_ разлучают с детьми. Стражников не волнует, что станет с крошками.  
       _Испытуемая 286_ прячет в складках тряпья нож. Улучив момент, она бросается на своего мучителя, но Соколов успевает уклониться. До последнего вздоха она осыпает его проклятиями.  
  
      К месяцу холода на его руках кровь уже трех сотен людей. Соколов уверяет себя, что приблизился к созданию полноценного лекарства, но, каждый раз выглядывая в окно, он видит руины, в которые превратился некогда роскошный квартал. В этом есть и его вина.  
      Напротив его дома устанавливают стену света. Импровизированная клетка для тех, кто еще ждет своей очереди.  
  
      312-ю находят прячущейся в подвале соседнего здания. Молодая симпатичная женщина — всего лишь сосуд, в который он вливает новое сочетание формул. Он наблюдает за ней несколько дней, а после записывает в дневнике: _«…смертельный исход наступит завтра ближе к полудню, после отторжения кожи»._  
  
      Соколов благодарен своим похитителям за то, что ему не придется наблюдать смерть испытуемой 312.


	14. Ледяной сон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dishonored 2  
> 1848

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фантазия автора, и ничего более.

Брианна прибывает в Механический особняк ровно к восьми часам вечера. Никто не спешит ее встречать, нет ни самого хозяина, ни слуг — и она беспрепятственно проходит в роскошный пустынный холл. Она ждет — ждет пять минут, — неотрывно глядя на карманные часы на тонкой цепочке и нетерпеливо постукивая по полу носком дорогой туфли. Когда спустя пять минут никто по-прежнему не выходит ей навстречу, Брианна дергает за металлический рычаг.  
      Дождавшись, пока стены перестанут двигаться и комнаты примут надлежащий вид, она подходит к дверям, ведущим в застекленный коридор.  
      — Довольно, Джиндош, — резко бросает Брианна.  
      Динамики оживают:  
      — Госпожа Эшворт? Я не ждал вас так скоро…  
      — Мне было назначено, — (Эти слова даются ей нелегко, ведь госпожа Эшворт привыкла сама назначать встречи), — на 8:00. Сейчас 8:05. Мне казалось, ты любишь точность.  
      Какое-то время из динамиков доносится лишь шипение.  
      — Прошу прощения. Я заработался и совсем забыл о времени.  
      К счастью, Брианна не может видеть, как неохотно Джиндош встает из-за стола и тянет за рычаг, опускающий мост. К тому моменту как она доходит до противоположной стороны, он уже снова сидит за столом, склонившись над замысловатыми чертежами. Бесцеремонно Брианна бросает на стол перед ним папку. По лицу Джиндоша пробегает едва заметная тень неудовольствия.  
      — Зимняя оранжерея? — насмешливо спрашивает он, читая наклейку на обложке. — Я изобретатель, а не садовник.  
      — Открой.  
      Джиндош демонстративно раскрывает папку.  
      — Так ты хочешь…  
      — Устроить ледяной сад.  
      Холодильные установки и искусственный снег?  
      Брианна кивает.  
      — Это возможно?  
      — Что ж…  
      Брианна придвигает ближе соседний стул. До поздней ночи они обсуждают этот проект.  
      Брианна хочет, чтобы всё было готово к месяцу семян. Джиндош смотрит на календарь и задумчиво кивает, покусывая кончик карандаша. Чертежи, которые занимали его до этого, небрежной кипой свалены на полу.  
      Следующие недели они практически не видятся: Брианну не интересует техническая сторона вопроса. Комнаты ее кабинета в Кунсткамере полны цветов: ежедневно со всей Империи привозят всё новые саженцы. Сотрудникам музея кажется, что из-под двери исходит непривычный холод.  
      В месяце ветров Джиндош уезжает на Тивию. Его возвращение всё откладывается и откладывается. Брианна постоянно шлет ему письма, на которые он не отвечает из-за нехватки времени.  
      Он возвращается в конце месяца льда, который как всегда проходит для Серконоса незаметно. Вновь целую ночь они проводят за обсуждением, выпив немыслимое количество красного тивианского. Их обоих увлекает эта идея — но с разных сторон. Там, где наука Джиндоша оказывается бессильна, Брианна добавляет свой _талант_.  
      В месяце тепла в городе появляются афиши. Брианна называет сад «Посвящение», но не рассказывает — кому…  
      Любопытные, разгоряченные жарой люди устремляются в Кунсткамеру. Они входят в застекленный сад — и их кожа мгновенно покрывается мурашками. Внутри оранжереи действительно холодно. Извилистые, будто случайно протоптанные дорожки запорошены снегом… настоящим снегом. Все растения здесь — морозостойкие, уникальные сорта, что Брианна разводила в своем кабинете. Особое предпочтение она отдала розам. Хрупкие алые лепестки их покрыты инеем…  
      В одном из альковов прячется статуя. Она вырезана из тончайшего, почти прозрачного льда, которому Брианна месяцами придавала нужную форму. Это женская фигура с протянутыми в мольбе руками, будто рождающаяся изо льда… или навечно заключенная в него.  
      Посетители зачерпывают пригоршни снега и удивленно наблюдают за тем, как он тает у них на ладони. Слышится восторженный шепот — и вместе с ним изо рта вырываются облачка пара. Всё это заслуга Джиндоша и его механизмов, скрытых по периметру оранжереи. _Но по-настоящему это триумф Брианны._  
      Герцог Абеле в восторге от проекта и настаивает, чтобы на Праздник Фуги его приближенные собрались именно в ледяном саду. На целую неделю Кунсткамера превращается в пиршественную залу. По дорожкам ледяного сада гуляют самые именитые гости. Дамы, укутанные в меха, заказанные специально для этого случая. Сияние украшающих их бриллиантов отражается от кристально белого снега. Лорды в длинных пальто и шарфах, предусмотрительно обернутых вокруг шеи. Одни пьют ледяное вино, от которого по телу пробегает приятный холодок. Другие пробуют горячий пунш с пряностями. Большинство берут и то, и другое.  
      — Прелестно, просто прелестно! — восклицает герцог, переходя от одного стола к другому. — Госпожа Эшворт, вы превзошли саму себя!  
      Брианна небрежно поводит плечами, когда Абеле наклоняется к ней.  
      — Эта оранжерея — немалая заслуга Джиндоша.  
      — Будет вам. Конечно, Кирин — гений, но он… лишь изобретатель. Только вы могли устроить все столь утонченно.  
      С легким поклоном Брианна принимает комплимент и отходит к другим гостям. Для них это просто развлечение, аттракцион, повод похвастаться новым ожерельем или горностаевым манто, столь необычным для Серконоса. Они не в силах осознать подлинной красоты, ищут логическое — механическое — техническое объяснение и, конечно, не верят в магию. А ведь без истинной магии создание этого места было бы невозможно…  
      Брианна перехватывает взгляд Джиндоша. За один вечер он оказался завален просьбами повторить то же самое в поместьях и резиденциях по всему Серконосу. На какой-то момент они снова оказываются союзниками: оба чувствуют себя здесь лишними — и Брианна едва заметно кивает ему в ответ.  
      Умело лавируя в толпе гостей и избегая навязчивых разговоров, Брианна подходит к статуе, своему возлюбленному творению… Ее вдруг окутывает полная тишина, как в ледяной пустыне, — такие есть на Тивии, ей рассказывал Джиндош. На многие мили вокруг — лишь бескрайние толщи снега…  
      Брианна проводит ладонью по мраморной щеке, чувствуя обжигающий холод. На коже остается мокрый след от тающего под теплым прикосновением льда, словно от слезы.  
  
       _Брианна, моя верная Брианна… ты так скучаешь по мне._  
      Я слаба, но я знаю, как вернуться в этот мир.  
      К тебе… к нам…  
      Мне понадобится твоя помощь — и герцога тоже.  
      Слушайте мой голос — в нужный момент я призову вас…  
  
      Статуя оживает… или ей только так кажется. На какой-то момент Брианна чувствует вспышку силы — как двенадцать лет назад. Чувствует аромат речных лилий, повсеместно растущих в Бригморе; дым от костров, которые они жгли ночами напролет. Запах краски, пропитавший студию, нежный смех Далилы и кисть, щекочущую кожу.  
      Брианна хочет принять протянутую к ней руку… но ловит лишь воздух.  
  
      — Брианна? — это Джиндош окликает ее, стоя на пороге.  
      Она встряхивает головой, возвращаясь к реальности, и с удивлением обнаруживает, что оранжерея пуста.  
      — Где гости?..  
      Джиндош поднимает с земли оброненное Брианной манто и накидывает ей на плечи.  
      — Все ждут внизу. Герцог хочет еще раз выразить тебе свою признательность.  
      Уходя, Брианна бросает последний взгляд на статую — та неподвижна. Но раскрытые прежде в отчаянном крике губы теперь сложены в улыбку.


	15. Страшный сон Эсмы Бойл

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..А потом вода превратилась в крыс!"

Эсма ступила в горячую воду и с наслаждением растянулась в фарфоровой ванне.  
      Она задремала, как ей показалось, лишь на мгновение, но, когда открыла глаза, вода была еле теплой. Она потянулась к крану, чтобы добавить горячей воды.  
      Хлынула красная струя.  
      « _Ржавчина_ », — подумалось ей.  
      Ей потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы осознать, что это кровь.  
      Эсма, вскрикнув, отпрянула назад; услышав шорох, она перегнулась через бортик ванны и встретилась взглядом с маленькими горящими глазками.  
       _крыса  
      крыса на полу в ее ванной!  
      откуда? ведь они закрыли все вентиляционные ходы, и каждый день слуги опрыскивали покои_  
      Что-то шершавое коснулось ее ноги.  
       _неприятное чувство_  
      Приняв неизвестный предмет за размокшую губку, Эсма достала его из воды — и тут же отпустила, закричав.  
       _мертвая крыса_  
      Она непроизвольно дернула ногой и почувствовала на дне ванны еще одну.  
       _но откуда?!_  
      Кран был открыт, и явственно был слышен звук льющейся воды, но вместо этого в ванну сыпались крысы. Эсма чувствовала их острые коготки.  
      Она выскочила из ванны, поскользнулась на мокрой плитке и рухнула на пол, — и тут же стая отвратительных грызунов бросилась на нее.  
      Эсма пыталась закрыться руками, пиналась, но ей было не остановить эту голодную орду. Они рвали волосы, их зубы проникали под кожу.  
      Она закричала.  
  
      Резким движением Лидия закрутила кран.  
      — Эсма! Эсма, проснись! — Она тронула сестру за плечо.  
      Эсма открыла глаза и вцепилась в ее руку.  
      — Крыса! Она еще здесь?!  
      — Какая крыса?  
      — Я видела ее здесь, в ванной.  
      Лидия вздрогнула.  
      — Откуда? Впрочем, если ты настаиваешь, я скажу Вейверли…  
      — Нет! Не говори Вейверли ничего! Я сама… завтра… всё осмотрю. Почему так темно? — Только сейчас Эсма заметила, что Лидия держит в руке подсвечник.  
      — Отключилось электричество. Какие-то неполадки… Я зашла проверить, есть ли у тебя свечи... Уснуть в ванне, Эсма, какая беспечность! Ты ведь могла захлебнуться.  
      Лидия поставила подсвечник на пол и обернула полотенце вокруг сестры. Обнимая за плечи, отвела ее в спальню (Эсма настояла, чтобы Лидия вначале осмотрела кровать), помогла надеть пижаму и уложила.  
      — Я принесу тебе лавандовых капель.  
      — Нет. Просто посиди со мной.  
       _как когда-то в детстве_  
      когда их было только две  
      когда не было вейверли, не было соперничества и вражды  
      — Ты уверена, что там не было крыс? — вновь спросила Эсма.  
      — Уверена, дорогая. Тебе просто приснилось.


	16. Бессонница

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящаю MadWitchDelilah и нашей сделке про пейринги с Мартином.
> 
> Баловство, не имеющее ни игровой основы, ни глубинного смысла - и стоящее отдельно от остальной саги о Тиге Мартине.  
> (Пятая зарисовка "Любви во время чумы" намекала именно на этот пейринг.)

Ветер завывал в деревянных перекрытиях, и Сесилия впервые подумала, что он — как и пишут в книгах — действительно напоминал плач ребенка. А может, это скулил бродячий пес? Вряд ли... В «Песьей яме» вопреки ее названию уже давно не осталось собак.  
      Сесилия лежала, не в силах сомкнуть глаз, напряженно вслушиваясь в ночной полумрак. На соседних кроватях похрапывали остальные слуги, но вовсе не это не давало Сесилии уснуть. Ей казалось, что между порывами ветра можно услышать шаги наверху.  
      Она уже работала здесь, когда в городе разразилась чума, и зараза добралась до «Песьей ямы». Тогда и закрыли третий этаж... по неизвестным ей причинам. Пока она заливала простыни хлоркой и оттирала полы, рабочие заложили дверной проем. И что, если там остались люди?  
      Сесилия поежилась. Чепуха. Зачем было замуровывать людей, даже будь они больны? Куда проще вызвать инспекторов, и плакальщиков увезут в Затопленный квартал. Да и с тех пор прошло столько времени, что без еды и воды они давно бы умерли, — если чума не скосила их раньше.  
      Но стоило хоть на мгновение закрыть глаза, как ей чудились отчетливые шаги над головой и люди, закутанные в саваны, скребущие, царапающие кирпичную кладку в тщетной попытке выбраться. _Люди ли? Мертвецы._  
      Сесилия вскочила, подошла к окну, подняла раму и вдохнула терпкий ночной воздух. Но так было еще страшнее: всё казалось, что кто-то подбирается к ней сзади и вот-вот схватит за плечо. Первой ее мыслью было бежать в свое убежище на другой стороне улицы, но разве там, в одиночестве, было бы лучше? Ни там, ни тем более в пабе она не чувствовала себя в безопасности. _Случись что, ее бы первой бросили на растерзание крысиной стае._  
      От надуманных страхов у нее пересохло в горле. Кувшин с водой, который она обычно ставила на ночь, был пуст. Сесилия на цыпочках прокралась на лестницу и спустилась на первый этаж. К ее удивлению, в зале горел свет. Смотритель Мартин за одним из столов читал какие-то документы. Он был так увлечен своим занятием, что не услышал ее шагов, и Сесилия понадеялась, что ей удастся остаться незамеченной. Она потянулась за кувшином на полке, чуть покачнулась и локтем задела стаканы на стойке позади нее. Они полетели вниз... со звоном разбились... стекло разлетелось по полу. Сесилия зажмурилась. Мартин поднял голову.  
      — А, Сесилия. Снова придумываете какую-то шутку?  
      — Нет...  
      Сесилия прислушалась. Кажется, наверху все было тихо и на этот раз она никого не разбудила.  
      — Что же тогда?  
      Она чуть помедлила, прежде чем ответить.  
      — Бессонница.  
      — Вот как?  
      Мартин поднялся, подошел к стойке и тоже взялся за графин — но не с водой, а с виски. Его взгляд упал на осколки, которые Сесилия босой ногой пыталась смести в кучку.  
      — Оставьте! — резко произнес он и добавил мягче: — Оставьте стекло в покое. Уберете завтра.  
      — Вот, — Мартин наполнил стакан. — Выпейте.  
      Сесилия уставилась на янтарную жидкость, плескавшуюся в стакане. Подумать только, за год работы в пабе она ни разу и не пробовала подававшиеся здесь напитки. Она залпом заглотила содержимое, и тут же, согнувшись, закашлялась. Мартин смотрел на нее с полуулыбкой; свою порцию он выпил спокойно, даже небрежно.  
      Сесилия вытерла губы и поставила стакан на стойку. Мартин хотел вновь наполнить его, но она жестом отказалась и вместо этого спросила:  
      — Едва ли кто-то здесь замечает мое присутствие. Только вы. Почему?..  
      — Я мог бы сказать, что это моя привычка — запоминать людей. Точнее, это даже моя работа. — Мартин усмехнулся. — А может, вы мне просто нравитесь?  
      — Неправда, — выпалила Сесилия. — Вам нравится Каллиста.  
      Мартин хохотнул.  
      — А из вас вышел бы неплохой шпион.  
      — Я просто наблюдательная.  
      — Именно. К тому же вы сами сказали: никто здесь вас не замечает — идеальное качество для шпиона. Исчезни вы, и никто не вспомнит о вашем существовании.  
      — Не уверена, что это хорошо — когда о тебе совсем некому вспомнить.  
      Мартин поболтал содержимое стакана.  
      — Сейчас, когда вы сказали об этом... Возможно.  
      Мартин лениво потянулся, словно хищник, загнавший жертву в угол и уже уверенный в своей победе, и облокотился на стойку.  
      — Ну, Сесилия. Так что же не дает вам уснуть?  
      Стоит ли говорить правду? Что ей померещились какие-то глупости... Не проще ли сослаться на головную боль, сменить тему и вернуться наверх.  
      — Вы... вы не думаете, что на закрытом этаже кто-то есть?  
      Мартин замер, не донеся стакан до рта.  
      — А-а, — протянул он, — вас, верно, так напугали плакальщики, бродившие намедни в подвале, что вы теперь склонны видеть их повсюду? Если и так, им уже никогда оттуда не выбраться. — Он покачал головой. — Сейчас живые куда страшнее мертвых.  
      — Слабое утешение, — пробормотала Сесилия.  
      Мартин посмотрел на нее едва ли не виновато.  
      — Смотрители вечно склонны видеть все в мрачных тонах. Извините.  
      По-прежнему глядя на нее, он задумчиво произнес:  
      — Признание в собственных слабостях дает врагу преимущество над вами. Впрочем, знание собственных страхов дает вам также преимущество над самой собой.  
      — Но вы мне не враг. Так ведь?  
      Он усмехнулся и налил ей еще. Сесилия медленно выпила. С каждым новым глотком кошмары отступали.  
      — Тогда вы тоже должны рассказать о своей слабости, — неожиданно произнесла она. — Чтобы было честно.  
      Мартин приподнял брови.  
      — Интересует что-то конкретное?  
      — Да.  
      Мартин уже по привычке потянулся к графину, чувствуя, что предстоящий разговор невозможен без новой порции, но тот оказался выжат до капли. Тогда он осмотрел ряд бутылок, выставленных позади Сесилии.  
      — Видите «Кинг-стрит»?  
      — Вы с ума сошли! Он же стоит баснословных денег.  
      Мартин обвел помещение рукой.  
      — Здесь кто-то требует платы?  
      — Но адмирал...  
      — Пьет дешевое пиво. Дотянетесь?  
      Сесилия обернулась и покачала головой.  
      — Лучше вы... — Но Мартин уже оказался позади нее. Сесилия с дрожью почувствовала его тело, оказавшееся прижатым к ней на мгновение, пока Мартин тянулся за выбранной бутылкой. Смутившись собственных ощущений, она увернулась и, обогнув стойку, уселась на один из табуретов.  
      — Если обнаружится пропажа — возьму вину на себя. — Мартин нашарил штопор и принялся открывать бутылку. Сесилия, наблюдая за его выверенными действиями, вдруг обратила внимание, какие у него красивые руки... Она исподтишка глянула на Мартина. _Откуда вдруг такие мысли?_ Она всегда замирала в его присутствии, но от страха ведь, а не восхищения... С тихим хлопком пробка выскочила из бутылки. Разлив бренди, Мартин присел на соседний табурет и с осторожным звоном чокнулся об ее стакан.  
      — За ночные откровения. Итак, ваш вопрос?  
      — Чем вас привлекает мисс Каллиста?  
      Мартин поперхнулся.  
      — Не думал, что предметом вашего интереса станет моя личная жизнь. Вы сочли Каллисту моей слабостью?  
      — Просто не могу понять... что в ней особенного. Не вы один здесь не сводите с нее глаз.  
      — Каллиста привлекает своей недоступностью. Впрочем, вы тоже привлекательны, Сесилия.  
      — Чем же?  
      — Тем, что не осознаете своей привлекательности.  
      Он поднял руку, желая убрать прядку с ее лица, но в итоге сделал вид, что просто разминает пальцы.  
      — Вы могли бы многого добиться благодаря своей внешности.  
      — Я слишком робкая.  
      — Разве? А мне кажется, надо обладать изрядной долей храбрости, чтобы ночью стучаться в дом, полный вооруженных людей, Смотрителя и адмирала.  
      — Или глупости.  
      — Вы вовсе не глупая девушка, Сесилия. Что угодно, но не глупая.  
      В его взгляде появилось какое-то новое выражение, заставившее Сесилию вздрогнуть. Словно кролик в объятиях кобры. А может, Мартин прав? И стоит перестать быть трепещущей жертвой? И она сделала немыслимое. Подалась вперед и поцеловала его прямо в губы.  
      Его рука обвилась вокруг ее талии. Медовые капли с ее губ были куда слаще тех, что в бокале.  
      Мартин заставил себя отстраниться.  
      — Если мы уже дошли до поцелуев, то тебе на сегодня хватит, — он откинулся обратно на свой стул. — Держу пари, после такого количества выпитого ты будешь спать как убитая.  
      Сесилия, покраснев, вскочила на ноги. Мартин поднял ей вслед стакан, словно произнося тост:  
      — Если снова понадобится средство от бессонницы, ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
      Пристыженная, Сесилия сбежала наверх, обратно в неприветливый холод постели.  
      Остаток ночи она провела без сновидений.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> отсылает к первой главе "Зари над Серконосом" - archiveofourown.org/works/8443465/chapters/19480870

_[Обрывки записей, найденные в Затопленном квартале во время осушительных работ]_  
  
      В месяце земли Аннабель умерла от чумы вместе с нашим нерожденным ребенком. Я стоял и смотрел, как инспекторы забирают ее тело, чтобы увезти его в Затопленный квартал, — и что-то оборвалось во мне в этот момент. Я понял, что не смогу и не желаю жить без нее — даже если мне повезет пережить чуму или сбежать из города.  
  
      Сначала я надеялся, что и сам заразился и скоро умру. Пролежал в запертом доме несколько дней, надеясь обнаружить у себя хоть какие-то признаки болезни.  
      Ничего.  
      Тогда я вышел на улицу — пустынную улицу… Квартал давно выселили, и вряд ли кто подозревал, что я все еще там находился. Я шел мимо брошенных домов, заколоченных дверей и окон, разгромленных лавок… В одной из них я нашел нетронутый запас продуктов — их могло бы хватить на неделю, может, больше. Но зачем еда человеку, который не желает жить?  
      Я вышел к реке. Забрался на парапет и долго смотрел в мутные воды Ренхевен. Думал: хватит ли мне смелости прыгнуть вниз и оборвать свою жизнь? Умру ли я, разбившись о воду, или пойду на дно, наглотавшись речной жижи? А может, останусь невредим, мое тело будет отчаянно цепляться за жизнь, и я умру в жутких мучениях, пытаясь выплыть, ожидая, пока легкие наполнятся водой…  
      Меня остановило внезапное появление стражников. Должно быть, они искали, чем поживиться в покинутом квартале. Я убежал от них… А потом решил добровольно прийти сюда, надеясь, что в Затопленном квартале смерть найдет меня быстрее.  
  
      Тут много подобных мне — заразившихся, ушедших, чтобы уберечь родных, или разорившихся, брошенных, отчаявшихся, ждущих смерти — но еще больше тех, кого бросили сюда по ложным обвинениям. Совершенно здоровых.  
      Они держатся особняком, сторонясь зараженных домов и бродящих в бреду плакальщиков, и с тоской поглядывают на высокие стены карантинной зоны. «Мы обязательно вернемся домой», — твердят они себе день за днем, прислушиваясь к объявлениям по громкоговорителю, ожидая новостей об окончании чумы — или о свержении лорда-регента и ему подобных крыс, по чьей вине мы все здесь оказались.  
      Истории этих людей куда страшнее и печальнее моей собственной. И я решил, что должен им помочь — продержаться еще один час, еще один день, а потом, может, они действительно вырвутся отсюда. В прежней жизни я был врачом…  
      Я обосновался в одном из полуразрушенных зданий, но проводил там не более нескольких часов, необходимых мне на сон. Я переходил от дома к дому, разыскивая выживших, пытаясь углядеть трещину в защите этого квартала — через которую кто-то смог бы выбраться наружу.  
  
      Пара предупредительных выстрелов — и мы поняли, что территория за станцией занята бандой. Здесь хватало места всем: и головорезам, и выжившим, и обезумевшим плакальщикам, чьи стоны — к которым мы так и не смогли привыкнуть — эхом раздавались во всему кварталу.  
  
      Удивительно, как много всего можно обнаружить на руинах некогда великого квартала. Еда, эликсиры… порой мы находили сейфы, полные слитков золота!  
  
      Вернувшись однажды, я нашел в своем жилище нежданную гостью. Она прижимала к себе совсем юного мальчишку, и в ее глазах я видел отражение трагедии, постигшей меня самого: ведь должен же у ребенка быть отец… Она ничего не рассказывала о себе, да я и не спрашивал, молчаливо позволив им остаться; мне неизвестно даже ее имя.  
      А потом она исчезла — вместе с ребенком. Ушла неизвестно куда — и я больше никогда ее не видел; только молился, чтобы в одном из домов мне не попалось на глаза ее безжизненное тело.  
  
      С тех пор прошел… месяц? Не более.  
      С каждым днем я все сильнее ощущаю слабость, сухость и жжение в груди. У меня не осталось эликсиров, но ни в одном из знакомых домов мне не решились открыть двери. В мутной луже я мельком увидел отражение, вначале подумав, что это жертва чумы стоит за спиной. Но нет, эти черты — спутавшиеся волосы, грязное лицо и порванная одежда и, главное, горящие безумством глаза — отныне принадлежали мне.  
      Возможно, они были правы, прогнав меня...


End file.
